DEBS
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Existe una prueba secreta en donde jóvenes son reclutadas para una academia paramilitar, en donde se entrenan como espías. Existe Rachel Diamond, una peligrosa criminal que es buscada en todo el mundo. Y existe Quinn Fabray, la muchacha con puntaje perfecto en la prueba secreta. ¿Existe el amor entre el bien y el mal? Prompt pedido por gbrujndl. ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** D.E.B.S

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 1**/?

**Palabras: **5,028

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Existe una prueba secreta en donde jóvenes son reclutadas para una academia paramilitar, en donde se entrenan como espías. Existe Rachel Diamond, una peligrosa criminal que es buscada en todo el mundo. Y existe Quinn Fabray, la muchacha con puntaje perfecto en la prueba secreta. ¿Existe el amor entre el bien y el mal? Prompt pedido por _gbrujndl. _

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****solo va a ser un two shot o un three shot. Más de eso no. Basada en la película D.E.B.S (que no me pertenece), lo mismo que Glee (tampoco me pertenece) **

* * *

_Hay una prueba secreta_

_oculta en los éxamenes estatales._

_Esta prueba no mide _

_la aptitud del estudiante..._

_...en lectura, caligrafía _

_y matemáticas._

_Esto mide la habilidad _

_innata del estudiante..._

_...para mentir, engañar, pelear y matar._

_aquellas con puntaje alto son reclutadas _

_en una secreta academia paramilitar._

_Algunos las llaman Seductrizes. _

_Algunos espías._

_Los tontos las llaman inocentes. _

_Ellas se hacen llamar D.E.B.S._

Quinn Fabray caminaba junto a sus amigas rumbo al comedor de la escuela. Ella y tres muchachas más de su edad, vivían en la misma casa y conformaban uno de los mejores equipos de _D.E.B.S _del país.

Su equipo estaba compuesto, además de ella por supuesto, por Santana López, capitana del mismo. Brittany Pierce, todavía sin un grado y Tina Cohen Chang, de origen asiático y con una extraña manía de hablar en francés e inglés.

"¿Qué le pasa a Finn hoy?" preguntó Santana hastiada de que el novio de su mejor amiga estuviera llamándola a ella y sabiendo que Quinn había rechazado las llamadas desde que se despertó apurada.

"Terminé con él" dijo Quinn y por la cara de sus amigas sabía que estaban sorprendidas y ahora sentían lástima por ellas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Birttany.

"No...me sentía bien con él." dijo Quinn evitando mirarlas a los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana. "Si servía para el sexo, servía para cualquier cosa"

"Además de que no servía para el sexo." dijo Quinn

"Ah, bueno, entonces mejor" dijo Santana

"Además, quiero enamorarme" dijo Quinn cuando Tina estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar a la cafetería cuando hay una alerta de emergencia?" preguntó Brittany

"Hola Sr. S" dijo Santana cuando se sentó en la mesa en donde su supervisor las estaba esperando.

"No me llames así" dijo el hombre de rulos levantando su barbilla.

"¿Qué pasa, Sr. S?" dijo Quinn

"Hola Sr. S" dijo Brittany

"Bonjour Sr. S" dijo Tina

"Quiero una tostada chica y tocino, bien cocido" dijo Santana cuando la moza se había acercado a tomarles el pedido. Esa era la ventaja de una escuela exclusiva para espías. Mozas en la cafetería.

"Tofu, jugo de pulpa de durazno, no lactea" dijo Quinn

"Hamburguesa, pepinos extra" dijo Brittany

"Café, negro" dijo Tina

"Tenemos una invitada especial esta mañana" dijo el sr. S cuando la moza se retiró. "La Sra. Sylvester"

"¿Sra Sylvester?" preguntaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas.

"Nunca viene acá abajo" dijo Santana

Cuando terminó, una mujer en traje de negocios, con el pelo corto y rubio, se materializó al frente de su mesa, mirándolas enojada.

"Señoritas" dijo después de registrarlas en su mirada.

"Solo quiero decir que es un placer conocerla" dijo Santana hasta que vio la mano levantada de la mujer, indicándole silencio.

"No hay tiempo para cortesías" dijo la sra. Sylvester.

"Schuester, un asunto de suma importancia ha captado mi atención" dijo mirando al único hombre de la mesa, quien asentía atento a sus palabras. "Rachel Diamond está de vuelta en los Estados Unidos"

"Oh, mi Dios" dijo Santana

"Oh, mierda" dijo Tina con su extraño acento.

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn emocionada "Estoy escribiendo una tesis sobre ella" agregó mirando al sr. Schuester.

"Espero mantenerme al tanto sobre esto" dijo la sra. Sylvester mirando a Schuester, quien volvió a asentir antes de que ella aplaudiera tres veces y dijera: "Mostremos algo de empeño" antes de desaparecer.

"No puedo creer que volvió" dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"¿Quién es Rachel Diamond?" preguntó Brittany

"Rachel Diamond" dijo el sr. Schuester encendiendo un pequeño reproductor holográfico que comenzó a emitir imágenes al frente de ellas. Se pudo ver la imagen de una morena, de claros rasgos judíos, relamente hermosa y una ficha descriptiva a su derecha "Es la única sobreviviente del Sindicato del Crimen de Reynolds. Su familia luchó con los Schaffers en una sangrienta rencilla esa última década. Después de la muerte de su padre ella heredó las llaves de su reino: venta de armas, contrabando, apuestas y su especialidad, robo de diamantes. Está protegida por una leal banda de mercenarios, liderados por este hombre...Puck. Se cree que Rachel Diamond estuvo detrás del plan para hundir Australia en el 2009. Han habido tres intentos de detenerla. Todos fallaron. En el 2011 pasó a la clandestinidad y no se ha oído ni visto nada de ella desde entonces." agregó el sr. S

"¡Ouch!" dijo Brittany

"Esa no es la peor parte." dijo Quinn

"¿Cuál es la peor parte?" preguntó Brittany

"Nadie que la ha enfrentado vivió para contarlo" dijo el sr. Schuester.

"Oh" dijo Brittany en una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

"Pulpa de durazno, tostadas, tofu y hamburguesa." dijo la moza dejando cada plato al frente de su correspondiente cliente. "Café" agregó dejándole la bebida a Tina y con el extraño acento.

"¿Por qué crees que volvió a la ciudad?" preguntó Santana mirando al sr. S. quien volvió a encender el reproductor holográfico.

"Inteligencia cree que quiere reunirse con esta mujer. Ninotchka Kaprova. Ex KGB, ahora asesina independiente. Programaron una cita esta noche a las 2000 horas. Averiguen lo que Rachel está tramando. Estrictamente vigilancia. No traten de arrestarla. Santana, estás a cargo. Quinn, estás segunda. Y, _D.E.B.S, _tengan cuidado. " dijo el sr. S antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere una solitaria mente criminal con una asesina rusa?" preguntó Quinn en voz alta mirando las imágenes que todavía estaban al frente de ellas.

El sr. S había desaparecido, pero había dejado encendido el reproductor holográfico.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los malos...

Cerca de un cartel que decía: Una buena D.E.B es una D.E.B muerta. Rachel Diamond estaba viendo en una enorme pantalla las imágenes de Ninotchka Kaprova, cuando Puck se acercó para detenerse detrás de ella.

"Tu reunión está programada a las 2000 horas" dijo Puck

"¿De dónde la sacaste?" preguntó Rachel

"Zeda nos escribió" dijo Puck. "Dijo que está disponible. Ella está viviendo en Praga ubicada en las afueras."

"¿Asesina?"

"Exacto"

"¿Dónde es la reunión?"

"Les Deux Amours. A la moda, muy discreto."

"Cancélalo." dijo Rachel de pronto apagando la pantalla y levantándose de su silla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Puck siguiéndola. "Está todo listo."

"No hago cita a ciegas" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, no es una cita a ciegas si conoces su apariencia."

"Dile que no voy a ir, que surgió algo."

"Vamos Rachel, pasaron dos años. Tienes que salir de aquí."

"Estoy fuera de aquí. Salí con esa baterista, la chica que hablaba alto" dijo Rachel deteniéndose y firmando algo que le habían traído.

"No saliste con ella. Salimos todos juntos. Entonces mentiste y dijiste que tu comida estaba envenenada y te fuiste temprano"

"Si, bueno..." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino. "Ella hablaba muy alto, incluso cuando te sentabas al lado de ella."

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. Estás tratando de sumirte en tu pequeño plan de destruir el mundo, pero necesitas salir de eso. Fuiste rechazada"

"No fui rechazada"

"Oh, fuiste rechazada espantosamente. Y eso estuvo mal"

"Te tomaste un tiempo fuera en la Antártida o donde sea"

"Reykjavik. Está en Islandia"

"Pero es tiempo de volver al juego, Rachel"

"Tienes una cita esta noche con una hermosa asesina rusa y vas a presentarte"

"..."

"Rachel"

"Está bien. De acuerdo. Iré. Estaré allí"

"Sólo promete que estarás abierta"

"¿Abierta a qué?"

"Abierta al amor"

* * *

En el restaurante, antes de las 8 de la noche, la hora de la cita, las _D.E.B.S _se encontraban en el techo, sentadas en unos trapecios.

"Mira, mira." dijo Santana quien estaba sentada al lado de Quinn leyendo una revista. "La sra. Sylvester está reclutando chicas para el buró internacional. Veré si puedo arreglar una entrevista"

"¿Crees que el sr. Schuester me daría tiempo libre al final del ciclo?" preguntó Quinn dibujando en una hoja.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Hay una escuela de arte en Barcelona" dijo Quinn

"¿Escuela de arte?" preguntó Santana "Eres la del puntaje perfecto. Podrías elegir cualquier asignación que quieras al final del ciclo." Santana pudo notar la tristeza en su amiga, entonces decidió intentar otro acercamiento. "¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?"

"Tú eres mi mejor amiga" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije el primer día de la academia?"

"Esa es mi litera, perra" dijo Quinn después de pensarlo dos segundos.

"Bien, después de eso" dijo Santana

"_D.E.B.S _se mantienen unidas" dijo Quinn

"Exacto." dijo Santana "Pasamos 4 años duros, y ahora somos el mejor equipo. Recién estamos disfrutando las cosas buenas. Así que no lo arruines yendo a una escuela de arte. ¿Tengo razón?"

"Si. Siempre la tienes" dijo Quinn.

"Tienes que ponerlo aquí. Por una vez no seas idiota" dijo Tina mientras peleaba con Brittany por unos auriculares.

"Necesitas hablar inglés o francés" dijo Brittany. "Franglés no es un idioma" agregó dejando los auriculares cuando su walkie talkie comenzó a sonar. "_D.E.B.S_ habla Brittany. Cambio."

"_Brittany, dame con ella." _se escuchó provenir del otro lado.

"Es Finn" dijo Brittany

"No quiero hablarle" dijo Quinn.

"No quiere hablarte, cambio" dijo Brittany en el walkie talkie.

"_¡Mentira! Necesito hablarle. Cambio" _

"Copiado" dijo Brittany. "En serio quiere verte."

"No debería hablarle. Es muy vergonzoso." dijo Tina mientras Brittany le pasaba el walkie talkie.

"Finn, te lo dije, se acabó." dijo Quinn. "Cambio" agregó al recordar la palabra.

"_Tenemos que hablar" _

"En serio, no" dijo Quinn devolviéndole el walkie talkie a Brittany.

"Quinn, necesitamos hablar" dijo Finn apareciendo en una soga al lado de ella.

Santana, Brittany y Tina miraron hacia arriba tratando de entender como había llegado.

"Cielos, Finn. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Quinn asustada.

"¿Creen que son las únicas que están detrás de Diamond? Todos están aquí: los federales, la CIA" dijo Finn señalando al resto de los espías esperando por Rachel.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Tina ofendida.

"Se supone que nosotras vigilamos" dijo Santana

"Siempre metiéndose en nuestros problemas. Es increíble" dijo Tina

"¿Podrían disculparnos un minuto?" preguntó Quinn mirando a sus amigas quienes se deslizaron en sus trapecios hacia la izquierda, alejándose de ella y de Finn.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota en todo?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Finn

"Cuando mi novia rompe conmigo sin ninguna razón soy un poco rudo" dijo Finn

"No es solo por una razón" dijo Quinn

"Entonces dame una" pidió Finn

"Solo quiero más" dijo Quinn

"¿Más qué?" preguntó Finn

"No lo sé" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué están diciendo?" preguntó Tina mirando a la pareja discutir.

"No voy a espiarlos" dijo Brittany quien tenía los auriculares puestos y la antena para recibir voces apuntando a la pareja.

"Eres una espía." dijo Santana

"¿Hay alguien más?" preguntó Finn

"No, lo juro" respondió Quinn

"Porque si hay alguien más..."

"Mira, solo..."

"¡Habla!" pidió Finn firmemente

"No estoy enamora de ti" dijo Quinn y miró a Finn esperando su reacción.

"Bien. Supongo que nadie es suficientemente bueno para la señorita puntaje perfecto" dijo Finn.

"¡Cállate!" dijo Quinn ofendida.

"Oh, si, volverás" dijo Finn mientras volvía a subir por ese extraño lugar por donde había bajado.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada con Puck en el auto afuera del restaurante, mirando nerviosa hacia el mismo. Miró a su amigo, quien se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo.

"Puedes hacerlo"

"¿Por qué si soy capaz de tomar al mundo de rehén voy a estar asustada de una estúpida cita a ciegas?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque el amor es más difícil que el crimen" respondió Puck asintiendo. "¿De acuerdo? Ahora acábalos" agregó señalando la puerta para que su amiga salga del vehículo. "Pero no de verdad" agregó cuando ella puso un pie en el asfalto.

"Claro" dijo Rachel sonriendo y saliendo del auto.

Santana, Brittany y Tina volvieron a deslizar sus trapecios hacia Quinn.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Quinn quien asintió.

"Ya llegó" dijo Tina poniéndose los auriculares, mientras Santana sacaba sus largavistas.

"Tengo visual" dijo Santana observando a Rachel.

"Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, me perdí" dijo Rachel sacándose la campera.

"No hay problema. Llegué temprano" dijo su cita con marcado acento ruso.

"Tengo ese suéter" dijo Brittany mirando la mesa

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Tengo ese suéter que ella está usando, pero en gris" dijo Brittany

"¿De veras?¿Dónde lo compraste?" preguntó Quinn

"Tiendas Target" respondió Brittany

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Quinn

"¡Silencio!" dijo Tina desde el otro lado de la fila mirándolas enojada.

"Tomaré el Cobb...y algo de vino" dijo Rachel mirando al mozo y después mirando a su cita. "¿Y tú?¿Quieres vino?"

"Vodka"

"Vodka, por favor" le dijo Rachel al mozo.

Quinn decidió mirar a través de sus largavistas a Rachel.

"Guau...Rachel Diamond es..." comenzó a decir.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Real" respondió Quinn. "Nunca pensé que la vería en persona" agregó cuando notó que Santana estaba intrigada por sus palabras.

"Si" dijo Santana

"También lo tienen en verde agua" dijo Brittany

Rachel no sabía que decir, mientras su cita le clavaba la mirada.

"¿Así que eres una asesina?" se decidió a preguntar tratando de romper el hielo de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

"Da" respondió su cita después de pensarlo un poco.

"¿Cómo es ese trabajo?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sacar un poco más que un monosílabo de su cita.

"Es casi independiente" dijo su cita y Rachel se quedó esperando más por venir.

"¿Básicamente qué? ¿Matas a quien sea?" preguntó la morena intrigada ahora por lo que estaba aprendiendo.

"A veces mutilo" dijo su cita haciendo una pausa. "Es más mutilar" agregó después.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" preguntó Quinn en un susurro y Brittany miró a Tina quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo escuchando la conversación.

"Están hablando de matar y a quien matar y como matar" dijo Tina

"Oh, Dios" dijo Quinn

"Pero solo lo hago para pagar las cuentas" dijo su cita y Rachel sonrió.

"¿De veras?" preguntó interesada

"Mayormente...Quiero ser bailarina" confesó la asesina antes de mover sus manos.

Finn volvió a bajar en su arnés para ponerse al lado de Quinn.

"¿Me devuelves mi bracelete?" preguntó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Quinn

"Mi padre me lo dio cuando me gradué de Quantico" dijo Finn

"El mejor instructor de baile de Rusia, pero no pude pagarlo, así que él dijo: Mi mujer me engaña. Mata a su amante y te doy lecciones gratis" contaba su cita mientras Rachel se terminaba su copa de vino y miraba la misma deseando que apareciera mágicamente más bebida.

"Bien, oh mi Dios" dijo Quinn tratando de sacarse el bracelete mientras estaba colgada en el techo del restaurante sobre el trapecio, hasta que las manos de Finn comenzaron a ayudarla.

"Mi primer esposo tenía una granja de cabras, entonces usé la mutiladora" dijo la rusa, mientras Rachel miraba hacia otro lado tratando de no mostrarle su cara de hastío ante las historias. "Segundo esposo, le gustan los pollos, así que tomé 6 pollos y los metí en su gar...¿Qué pasa?" preguntó notando que Rachel estaba haciendo una cara de dolor.

"Oh, sabes, yo solo..." comenzó a decir Rachel "Me siento muy mal. Es mi estómago. Yo...creo que mi comida está envenenada"

"¿Te estás escapando?" preguntó la rusa claramente molesta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te estás escapando de mi?"

"No, no, no"

Finn y Quinn seguían intentado sacar el bracelete, y cuando lo lograron este salió volando ante la cara de incredulidad de Santana que lo miraba caer a través del espacio y hacia el plato de sopa de Rachel Diamond.

Rachel metió la cuchara para sacar el brazalete y miró hacia arriba en donde vio a las DEBS y a Finn, dando media vuelta para meter su mano en la campera y sacar su arma. Pero arriba, las DEBS fueron más rápidas y cuando Rachel volvió a mirar, ellas ya la estaban apuntando.

Uno de los mozos eligió ese momento para abrir un champagne y eso hizo que Finn disparara y todos en el restaurante comenzaran a gritar y a correr tratando de salvar su vida.

La rusa contraatacó pero cuando miró al lugar en donde Rachel estaba, ella ya había desaparecido.

Santana agarró sus cosas y dijo "Hagamoslo" mientras comenzaban a descender disparando hacia Rachel y su cita, quienes saltaron detrás de la barra de bebidas para cubrirse.

Era un caos total dentro del restaurante, mientras la gente intentaba huir para salvar su vida.

Rachel y su cita, se asomaron apuntando hacia las DEBS con sus armas al mismo tiempo en que éstas levantanban una mesa y se ponían a cubierto detrás de ella.

Rachel y su cita dispararon unas cuantas rondas y volvieron a refugiarse detrás de la barra.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" preguntó la rusa mirando nerviosa a Rachel mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

"No, no, no" dijo Rachel "Mira, yo solo recién volví a la ciudad. ¿Ya sabes? y...recién salgo de una relación"

"¡No te estoy pidiendo salir!" dijo la rusa mientras intentaba prender otro cigarrillo. Mientras ellas discutían, las DEBS se iban acercando hacia la barra.

"No eres tú. Pareces muy agradable, en verdad. Soy yo" dijo Rachel.

A todo esto, las DEBS comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso al estar más cerca de su objetivo.

"Querida, puedo cambiar" dijo la rusa suplicante.

Rachel suspiró y se levantó para tirar una granada hacia sus enemigas, que no la notaron hasta que Brittany dijo: "Chicas..."

"Solo que no estoy interesada" dijo Rachel ya enojándose con su cita, justo en el momento en que la granada explotó.

"Entonces morirás sola" dijo la rusa poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, escupiendo el cigarrillo y saliendo del escondite.

Rachel se levantó para ver por donde escapaba y pudo notar a Santana caminando por la izquierda hacia donde estaba ella.

Se agachó para revisar su arma y la cantidad de balas que le quedaban.

Santana se escondió detrás de una columna y disparó en el momento en que vio a Rachel levantarse, escondiéndose justo a tiempo ya que la respuesta en forma de bala de terminó clavada en la columna que la cubría.

Después de disparar, Rachel logró agarrar una bandeja de metal y usarla como escudo, mientras escapaba de los disparos de Santana y el resto de las _D.E.B.S _que ya la habían alcanzado, saliendo por la puerta trasera.

"Quinn, Britt, intercepten a Rachel. Tina y yo iremos por atrás" dijo Santana

"El sr. Schuester ordenó específicamente no enfrentarla" dijo Brittany

"Brittany..." dijo Santana "¿Quién no se va a graduar?"

"Yo" dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"No me he ganado mis barras" dijo Brittany

"¿Eso sería esta cosa de aquí?" preguntó Santana mostrando las dos pequeñas barras azules que tenía en su pecho, y Brittany asintió.

"¿Y por qué no las has ganado?" preguntó Santana

"Tienes que darme una recomendación. No veo porque no quieres..." dijo Brittany

"Zip" dijo Santana haciendo como si su boca fuera una bragueta. "No pregunté eso"

"Necesito mostrar coraje al enfrentar el peligro" dijo Brittany

"Exacto" dijo Santana "Entonces deja de lloriquear y sigue mis órdenes"

"¡Vamos!" dijo Quinn corriendo junto a Brittany. "Bien, yo reviso el estacionamiento. Ve por allá" agregó enviando a Brittany por otro lado. "Quédate en rango de comunicación"

"Pero el sr. S..." comenzó a decir Brittany

"No, no" dijo Quinn. "Puedes hacerlo, Brittany" agregó antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que Rachel había salido y cruzando todo el patio antes de entrar en un lugar lleno de cajas y enormes rollos de algo.

* * *

Rachel estaba segura de que se había quedado dormida, porque habían pasado como 10 minutos y nadie había venido detrás de ella y estaba perdida en ese laberinto de cajas y rollos y su arma no había sido disparada hacía muchos minutos.

Dentro del mismo depósito, pero por otro lado, Quinn intentaba comunicarse con Brittany a través de su reloj comunicador.

"Britt, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó pero solo conseguía estática.

Rachel pudo ver adelante de ella la "Salida de emergencia" y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

"¡Oh!"

"¡Rayos!" Se escuchó en ese extraño depósito al Rachel chocar contra alguien.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel al mismo tiempo que visualizó la cabellera rubia, pero intentaba levantarse y disculparse, nunca quedaba de más mostrar los buenos modales.

Al notar la pequeña pollera a cuadros roja y blanca y la corbata, notó que se trataba de una D.E.B

"Oh, mierda" dijo poniendo de pie y apuntando a la rubia con el arma, al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo.

"Eres petisa" dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel girara sus ojos.

"Porque tener un arma apuntándote en tu corazón es divertido para hacer esos remarques" dijo Rachel.

"Eres Rachel Diamond" dijo Quinn

"Ahora estás comenzando a pensar con claridad, D.E.B" dijo Rachel

"Tienes el derecho de permanecer en silencio" dijo Quinn

"¿Me estás leyendo mis derechos?¿Y si quiero cantar algo?" dijo Rachel comenzando a reírse.

"Todo lo que diga sera y podrá ser usado en su contra" dijo Quinn

"Esta chica tiene la memoria de un elefante" dijo Rachel esperando. Se estaba cansando del peso del arma en su mano. Y además, parecía que la D.E.B se había olvidado de lo que tenía que decir.

"Bien, así está la cosa" dijo Quinn después de pensarlo varios segundos.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"No estoy lista para morir" dijo Quinn

"Yo tampoco"

"Así que estaba pensando...¿por qué no bajas tu arma?"

"Baja la tuya"

"Eres el criminal, y yo el policía, creo que soy más confiable"

"Yo estaba atendiendo mis asuntos en mi cita a ciegas cuando decidieron caerme encima echándolo a perder."

"Espera...¿estabas en una cita a ciegas?"

"Lo que sea"

Quinn puso una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras con la otra seguía apuntando hacia Rachel, antes de seguir preguntando.

"¿Con la rusa?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Rachel claramente ofendida porque le habían traído de nuevo a esa mujer mentalmente enferma con la que había estado cenando.

"Nada. Yo solo...No sabía que eras una..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"¿Por qué deberías saberlo?"

"Guau...Eso hundió mi tesis"

"¿Tesis?"

"Estoy escribiendo un trabajo para fin de término sobre ti"

"Estás bromeando."

"No, es para Capes y Capers: Reconstrucción del género y la mente maestra criminal. Es una clase muy popular."

"Oh, vamos"

"Pero es difícil porque solo hay evidencia anecdótica sobre ti"

"Digo, nunca nadie ha hablado contigo."

"Hasta ahora"

"Cierto. Hasta ahora" dijo Quinn concentrándose en el rostro de Rachel. Era realmente hermosa pensó para sus adentros mientras intentaba saber que más decir.

"Lo siento, no me dijiste tu nombre" dijo Rachel y Quinn se dio cuenta de que era cierto y puso su arma en su mano izquierda, apuntando hacia detrás, mientras la derecha la extendía.

"Quinn, Fabray. D.E.B.S Sector 1"

"Rachel Diamon"

"Es un placer conocerte"

Rachel se había quedado mirando los profundos ojos almendras de la D.E.B y sin darse cuenta su lengua salía a mojar sus recordó el arma, y volvió a agarrarla con su mano derecha, esta vez apuntando más firmemente ayudando con la izquierda.

"Todavía estás, ya sabes, bajo arresto" dijo e internamente pensó que cuando Rachel hacía esa sonrisa irónica era mucho más hermosa todavía.

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntó Rachel

"¡Quinn!" se escuchó una voz y una pesada puerta de hierro abrirse llamando por la D.E.B. Quinn miró hacia todos lados, igual que Rachel quien cuando volvieron a hacer contacto visual, dijo:

"O podrías dejarme ir"

"De verdad no puedo" dijo Quinn demostrando que realmente quería hacerlo pero no podía. Era su trabajo y su futuro después de todo.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel aprovechando el momento en que Quinn tenía ambas manos hacia adelante para memorizar la forma de sus pechos. "¿Nunca has hecho nada que no se supone que hagas?"

Mientras Quinn pensaba la respuesta, notando que su mirada comenzaba a descender de los labios de la famosa criminal, hacia su cuello, hacia...

"¡Quinn!¿Dónde estás?" preguntó la misma voz

"¡Por aquí!" respondió la rubia sacando la vista de la criminal un segundo y al volver, Rachel ya no estaba al frente de ella.

"¡Hija de perra!" dijo Quinn enojándose con la criminal por haberse escapado.

"¿Estás bien?No pudimos localizarte" dijo Brittany apareciendo en una esquina con Santana y Tina.

"Estoy bien" dijo Quinn

"Bien, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Santana

"Estuvo aquí" dijo Quinn comenzando a sonreír. "Rachel Diamond estuvo aquí"

"Eso es imposible" dijo Tina

"Si ella estuvo aquí, deberías estar muerta ahora" dijo Santana

Brittany se agachó porque había pequeños pedazos de algo brillante en el suelo y recogió uno.

"Chicas..." dijo y todas miraron como brillaban los diamantes.

"Jesús bendito" dijo Santana

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" preguntó Tina "Eres la única que ha enfrentado a Lucy Diamond y vive para contarlo."

* * *

Rachel corrió un par de cuadras, hasta donde Puck la estaba esperando en el auto.

"¡Qué desastre!" dijo Puck golpeando el volante mientras manejaba rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar. "Lo siento. Sacando a las D.E.B.S. Estás en la ciudad una semana y todos caen sobre ti

solo agarrando..." agregó mirando a su amiga, y viendo el rostro distraído y su lengua lamiendo sus labios. "¿Qué?" preguntó intrigado.

Rachel no contestó, miró el camino y después volvió a mirar a su amigo.

"En serio ¿qué?" preguntó Puck cuando no recibía ninguna respuesta.

"Conocí a alguien" dijo Rachel haciendo que su amigo frenara de golpe, en el medio de la calle, extrañamente vacía y se girara a mirarla.

"Sé que fue algo raro, pero tenía un presentimiento sobre tú y Ninotchka..."

"No, no, no. Puck, Ninotchka es un tren descarrilado." dijo Rachel frenando la equivocación de su amigo.

"No te entiendo" dijo Puck

"Bien, primero, jura que no te vas a molestar por esto" dijo Rachel

"¿Molestarme con qué? ¿Por qué debería molestarme?"

"Sabes, a veces..."

"¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Quién es?"

"Bien, ¿Qué sabes de Quinn Fabray?"

"Quinn Fabray. La chica de la operación de contrabando"

"No"

"No"

Puck se puso a pensar quien podía ser Quinn Fabray, cuando la realización del recuerdo comenzó a aparecer en su mente, Rachel pensó que se parecía a un pez intentando respirar afuera de la pecera.

"Oh, mi Dios" dijo Puck con miedo. "¿Quinn Fabray?...Pelo rubio, falda escocesa...Es una D.E.B. Bien, no es solo una D.E.B, ella es la D.E.B. Ella es la del puntaje perfecto."

"¿Qué se supone que siginfica eso?" preguntó Rachel bajándose del auto al mismo tiempo que Puck, y los dos se encontraron adelante.

"Quinn Fabray es la única persona que ha sacado el puntaje perfecto en el examen secreto" dijo Puck

"Dame las llaves" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás escuchando? Puntaje perfecto significa espía perfecta. Ella es su orgullo y su alegría, es literalmente su chica modelo."

"Bien, su chica modelo no lo sabe aún, pero yo le gusto"

"No puede ser serio"

"¿Podrías decir volver a montar el caballo?"

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Puck subiéndose al auto junto a ella, que ya había tomado el lugar del conductor. "Ella es honesta"

* * *

Rachel puso su plan en marcha al día siguiente, y comenzó a enviarle flores a Quinn, quien las recibía pensando que eran de Finn, hasta que leía la tarjeta firmada con un solo diamante.

Le hubiera gustado poder agradecerle, desde la rosas hasta las dalias, pero no sabía como contactarse con ella.

Por lo menos, no lo supo hasta el jueves a la noche. Unos tres días después de conocer a Rachel Diamond.

* * *

Rachel estacionó después de pensar seriamente en lo que iba a hacer. Intentó, durante los 3 días, pensar que quizás fuera algo del momento, pero sabía que no era así. Y Puck, aunque intentó convencerla, no lo logró tampoco.

"Quédate aquí" le dijo a Puck bajando del auto.

"Rachel, te lo ruego..." dijo Puck sin ser oído.

La casa de las D.E.B.S tenía todas las luces apagadas y Rachel se detuvo al frente sacando su celular para buscar donde se encontraba la habitación de Quinn

"Muy bien, D.E.B.S. Muéstrenme de que están hechas" dijo mientras en la pantalla podía notar cada habitación de la casa.

Cuando vio en que habitación se encontraba la rubia, se fue hasta el costado de la casa, en donde tocó para ver como era el escudo que protegía el lugar. Sacó un pequeño láser de su bolsillo e hizo un hueco en el escudo permitiéndole pasar.

Saltó sobre la seguridad que había en el parque. ¿En serio tenía espacio para saltar entre lásers de seguridad en una casa habitada por espías? Si, era en serio.

Y trepó con unas sopapas hasta el cuarto de la rubia, entrando por la ventana.

Quinn parecía tan hermosa y tranquila durmiendo en la cama, con su cabellera rubia esparcida en la almohada. Rachel se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Quinn" dijo haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos y con un súbito movimiento, la hiciera girar en el aire y que cayera de espalda en el piso al costado de la cama.

"¡Jesús!" dijo Rachel al momento de sentir el impacto del suelo en su cuerpo.

Quinn saltó sobre ella, pero Rachel fue un poco más rápida y logró empujarla, hasta quedar nuevamente en pie y enfrentar a la rubia que ya estaba lista, preparada para la pelea.

"Bien, espera" dijo Rachel antes de que Quinn tirara una patada hacia su cabeza, que la morena pudo esquivar agachándose. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad, Quinn le tiró un gancho derecho, que Rachel esquivó con la parte trasera de su mano, desviándolo de su camino, haciendo lo mismo cuando Quinn frustrada atacó con su puño izquierdo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Quinn alejándose de Rachel.

"Quería verte" dijo la criminal como si fuera algo de todos los días.

"¿Por qué?"

Rachel sabía que todavía no podía responderle realmente el porque así que pensó rápidamente en una respuesta.

"Bien, estaba pensando sobre lo que dijiste de tu trabajo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Mi tesis?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Si. Creo que es estúpido que lo hagas con datos desactualizados cuando podrías tener una fuente directa" dijo Rachel

"¿Tú?"

"Ven conmigo y te dejaré que me preguntes de todo"

Quinn giró rápidamente y enfrentó a Rachel con una ballesta en forma de pistola que tenía sobre su escritorio. Rachel levantó las manos, analizando la situación.

"No puedo ir contigo" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rachel

"Como...por un millón de razones" dijo Quinn insegura.

Rachel le dio una patada a esa extraña ballesta y cuando Quinn volvía a apuntarle a ella, logró quitarsela y apuntar a la rubia con la misma.

"Bien, ahora tienes que venir conmigo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_Hola!_

_De nuevo en un Faberry, mientras encuentro tiempo para otros fics, que tengo planeados._

_Este me lo habían pedido hace mucho, lamentablemente el tiempo no estuvo demasiado de mi lado. _

_Calculo que tardaré dos o tres semanas en subir la/s continuaciones. Quizás menos, dependiendo del tiempo que pueda escribir._

_Espero que les guste y pido disculpas a gbrujndl que fue quien me lo pidió y me dio la idea. Así que la idea tampoco es mía. Y pido disculpas por la demora en escribirlo, subirlo y publicarlo._

_Bueno, nos vemos prontito! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** D.E.B.S

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 2**/?

**Palabras: **4,278

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Summary:** Existe una prueba secreta en donde jóvenes son reclutadas para una academia paramilitar, en donde se entrenan como espías. Existe Rachel Diamond, una peligrosa criminal que es buscada en todo el mundo. Y existe Quinn Fabray, la muchacha con puntaje perfecto en la prueba secreta. ¿Existe el amor entre el bien y el mal? Prompt pedido por _gbrujndl. _

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****solo va a ser un two shot o un three shot. Más de eso no. Basada en la película D.E.B.S (que no me pertenece), lo mismo que Glee (tampoco me pertenece) **

* * *

******Capítulo 2**

Quinn ni siquiera se dignó a cambiarse. Salió con su pantalón largo del pijama y su remera, poniéndose solo la chaqueta que hacía juego, por la puerta delantera de la casa, mientras Rachel caminaba detrás de ella apuntándola con la ballesta. Quinn no parecía contenta con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando pasaban por el camino de entrada, una rama rota hizo que Rachel girara y disparara una flecha hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

"¡Ey!" dijo Brittany quien ahora estaba con una flecha pegada a un árbol.

Quinn fue rápidamente hacia ella, quien estaba preocupada en por su pequeño sueter, ahora con un agujero de flecha.

"Brittany, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó la rubia más pequeña.

"No sé quien es, pero él arruinó mi sueter" dijo Brittany ofendida tratando de salir del agarre, sacando sus brazos y manos del suéter. "¿Quién te crees que eres?" preguntó mirando a Quinn

"Britt, no" dijo la rubia, cuando vio que su amiga iba hacia Rachel.

"¡Aaahhhhh!" gritó Brittany cuando se detuvo al frente de Rachel quien había entrado a la luz.

Minutos después, Quinn iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Rachel manejaba, y Brittany iba detrás sentada con Puck.

"¿Fuiste a Dalton?" preguntó Puck tratando de sacar conversación con la rubia inocente que tenía a su lado.

"Si" respondió Brittany

Rachel miraba mientras conducía de reojo a Quinn.

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" preguntó Quinn notando que ya no sabía donde se encontraban, y estaban dentro de un túnel.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"preguntó Rachel

"A casa" dijo Brittany mientras Puck le sonreía

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Quinn cuando vio que Rachel se metió en un camino que tenía un enorme letrero anunciando que era un camino sin salida.

Pasaron varios de esos letreros hasta terminar en un túnel mucho más rústico que los construidos por la ciudad, y Brittany comenzó a gritar cuando vio que iban directo a una pared.

Pero no hubo ningún choque ni nada, ya que la pared solo era un holograma que llevaba hacia un lugar en donde todos los maleantes de la ciudad se escondían y reunían a diario.

Rachel estacionó y miró a sus acompañantes.

"Vamos" dijo segura.

Como no recibió respuesta alguna, pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Quinn y comenzó a hablar.

"Mira, estos túneles siguen por kilómetros. Así que tú y tu amiga se podrían perder durante semanas" dijo segura. Sin respuesta, decidió agregar. "De acuerdo, como quieras" antes de bajarse del auto y entrar en el bar que había en ese lugar.

Puck siguió a Rachel dejando a las dos D.E.B.S en el auto.

Quinn parecía querer seguirla, pero decidió seguir en el auto.

"Tengo que orinar" dijo Brittany haciendo que Quinn se girara y la mirara irritada.

Brittany se bajó tamibén del auto, siguiendo a los criminales y se quedó esperando a Quinn al lado de la puerta del bar.

Entraron las dos tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que entre toda la gente descubrieron a Rachel y a Puck.

Brittany le dijo que iba al baño y Rachel se acercó hacia ella.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" preguntó la morena.

"No" dijo Quinn, viendo como Rachel agarraba dos cervezas de un mozo y agarraba su mano para llevarla hasta una de las cabinas que había al fondo del bar.

"Vamos" dijo la morena mientras la arrastraba prácticamente.

Llegaron hasta un lugar que estaba ocupado, pero cuando las personas vieron que se trataba de Rachel, se levantaron enseguida y se marcharon.

"Siéntate" dijo Rachel apoyando las cervezas en la mesa y sentándose al lado de Quinn.

"¿Hacé cuánto que eres una D.E.B?" preguntó Rachel notando el puchero que la rubia tenía pero intentando sacar conversación. Se rió al ver que Quinn no la miraba y no respondía. "Tendrás que hablarme tarde o temprano"

"Mira. No sé que esperas lograr trayéndome aquí" dijo Quinn

"Anímate. Sé que te mueres por hacerme un montón de preguntas" dijo Rachel. Quinn bajó la cabeza, y Rachel decidió continuar. "Vamos, cuéntame sobre tu tesis"

"Es estúpido" dijo Quinn viendo como la criminal estaba interesada y esperando.

"Pruébame" dijo Rachel

Quinn puso sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras buscaba las palabras para decir.

"Supongo que mi hipótesis principal es que como mujer operando en un campo liderado por hombres sientes la necesidad de sobrecompensarlo siendo exponencialmente más desalmada y diabólica que tus compañeros varones" explicó Quinn

"No soy más desalmada" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que un argumento podría ser el hecho de que estás, digo, estamos aquí" dijo Quinn mirando a su alrededor.

"Eso es interesante" dijo Rachel "Continúa."

"Y creo..." comenzó a decir Quinn un poco más segura " que esas fuerzas psicológicas se combinan para crear una especie de vacío emocional en la cual eres incapaz de amar o ser amada"

"Ves, eso no es cierto" dijo Rachel enojándose un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy abierta al amor. ¡Lo estoy!"

"Lo siento, es solo una teoría"

"¿Qué diablos sabes de esto de todas formas?"

"Nada" dijo Quinn "Recién rompí con mi novio, como, hace 3 días"

"Lo siento, eso apesta"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué rompiste con él?"

"No lo sé, es solo, no era...Creo que el amor debería ser irresistible, como una droga. Creo que cuando pasa, no podrías evitarlo. Yo solo...quería...más" dijo Quinn.

Rachel sonrió, sabía que ella misma siempre buscaba un poco más. Y esta rubia pensaba de la misma manera que ella.

"Tonterías" dijo Quinn llevándose una mano a su rostro.

"No" dijo Rachel. "No es cierto."

"Esto es tan raro. Yo...¿Por qué no estás matándome?"

"No estoy en eso?"

"Pero mataste a esos agentes en la Antártida"

"Murieron congelados o algo así. Nunca los encontré" dijo Rachel incrédula.

"¿Y esos agentes de la ATF en Perú?"

"Ébola"

"No eres lo que yo esperaba"

"Bien, creo que eso es algo bueno"

Tuvieron un momento, de mirarse a los ojos y bajar hasta los labios. Hasta que Quinn se reclinó en el asiento.

"Entonces...¿qué pasa con Ninotchka?" preguntó como si no le interesara la respuesta.

"Oh, Dios. Es una chiflada" dijo Rachel

"¿Dónde conoces a alguien así?" preguntó Quinn riendo

"¡Jesús Cristo!" dijo Rachel tapándose la cara.

Mientras la noche pasaba, Brittany se encontró con Puck y terminaron jugando al fulbito (metegol)

mirando de vez en cuando hacia Rachel y Quinn.

"¡Bien!" gritó Brittany al hacer un gol.

Segundos después, mientras miraba a su amiga, agregó. "Corrígeme si me equivoco pero parece que tu amiga está intentando conquistar a la mía"

"No te equivocas" dijo Puck

"Si, pero mi amiga no está en eso" dijo Brittany. Puck asintió como dándole la razón, y Brittany pudo ver como Quinn se acercaba más a Rachel.

"Así que Finn está, como, encima mío y yo solo...siento como que él no me entiende, ¿sabes?" dijo Quinn "¿Has sentido como que nadie te entiende?"

"Si, todo el tiempo" dijo Rachel

"De veras me encantó conocerte" dijo Quinn

"A mi también me encantó conocerte" dijo Rachel

Quinn miró los labios de la criminal y se mordió su labio inferior. Para Rachel estaba claro. Quinn quería besarla, pero algo la frenaba. De pronto, la rubia sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó.

"Debo irme" dijo Quinn corriendo un mechón de pelo que le había caído en la cara.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel un poco molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

Quinn volvió a mirarla y tímidamente preguntó: "¿Te veré de nuevo?"

"¿Quieres verme de nuevo?" preguntó Rachel un poco seductoramente

Quinn se había concentrado nuevamente en sus labios, y sacudió la cabeza para responder la pregunta con la mente clara.

"Digo, estoy quebrantando, como...8 leyes federales estando aquí contigo"

"Si, lo sé" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos

"Podrían echarme de las D.E.B.S por esto" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?"

Quinn no respondió, solo volvió a mirar a los labios de Rachel y poco a poco, las dos fueron inclinándose hacia la otra. Rachel tomó la delantera, y cuando ya sentía la respiración de Quinn prácticamente sobre sus labios...

"¡Oh, mi Dios! Ella casi te besa" dijo Brittany parada al lado de la mesa mirando sorprendida lo que estaba pasando.

Quinn miró a Rachel y a su amiga y se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la cabina.

"¡Y tú casi la dejas!" dijo Brittany cuando se detuvo al frente de ella.

Quinn decidió que lo mejor era salir de ese bar.

Rachel decidió ir detrás de la rubia, girando sus ojos exageradamente cuando se detuvo al frente de Brittany.

"Me debes 50 dólares" dijo Puck cuando Brittany lo miró.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la rubia para detenerla en el medio del bar.

"Llévame a casa" dijo Quinn

"Está bien." dijo Rachel

"Llévame a casa..." volvió a decir Quinn

* * *

Rachel decidió que lo mejor no era estacionar al frente de la casa de las D.E.B.S deteniendo el auto a una cuadra de la misma.

Quinn se bajó rápidamente y Rachel salió detrás de ella.

"Quinn"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia irritada.

"¿Puedo verte otra vez?" preguntó Rachel agarrando una de las muñecas de Quinn

"No puedes" dijo Quinn muy firmemente

"Vamos" dijo Rachel sorprendida por la fuerza de la voz de la rubia e incrédula por la respuesta.

"En serio. No podemos hacer esto de nuevo" dijo Quinn

"Quinn" dijo Brittany bajándose del auto y poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mirando a su amiga con enojo.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Quinn.

"Voy a ir a buscarte" dijo Rachel mientras la rubia se alejaba de ella y Brittany pasaba a su lado mirándola casi hasta girar el cuello.

Rachel zapateó ofuscada y dio media vuelta para subir al auto.

Quinn iba pensando en lo que casi pasa con Rachel en el bar, con la cabeza baja y acercándose a la casa de las D.E.B.S cuando Brittany apareció a su lado.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Brittany

"Nada pasó" dijo Quinn triste porque no había podido besar a Rachel.

"Ella totalmente iba a besarte. Estás...tan enamorada de ella" dijo Brittany dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No lo estoy!" dijo Quinn

"Violaste la directiva primaria. Además, hola, es una chica" dijo Brittany ya que nunca creyó que su amiga fuera lesbiana. "Estás tan hundida"

"No, no lo estoy" dijo Quinn enfrentando a su amiga y deteniendo la caminata. "Violaste tanto la sección de códigos como yo. D.E.B.S Código, sección 1, Artículo 2: D.E.B.S no congeniará con un enemigo conocido, bajo pena de alta traición"

"No estaba congeniando" dijo Brittany indignada.

"Intercambiaste e-mails con Puck" dijo Quinn

"Eso no es lo mismo"

"Recuerdas cuando te emborrachaste y casi muere el canciller de Bulgaria"

"Eso no fue mi culpa"

"¿Recuerdas como te cubrí? Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Si Santana lo averigua...nunca recibirás tus barras y nunca te graduarás"

Brittany la miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"No puedo creerte" dijo.

"Ni una palabra. Nada pasó" dijo Quinn firme y con una mano en la cintura.

Entraron en el patio de la casa y Santana apareció en el zaguán.

"¿Dónde han estado?" preguntó preocupada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"No...no podía dormir así que salí a pasear" dijo Quinn. "Estaba muy...molesta...por lo de...Finn". A su lado Brittany iba asintiendo con más y más confianza mientras la frase avanzaba.

"Si, Finn" dijo Brittany para acentuar el sentimiento.

"Oh, si. Lo olvidé. Lo siento" dijo Santana bajando la guardia y mirando con compasión a Quinn. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Quinn

"Bien." dijo Santana y volvió a cruzar los brazos bajando las escaleras. "Sabes, no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel Diamond"

"¿Tú también?" preguntó Brittany sorprendida, pensando que era de la misma forma en que Quinn pensaba en Rachel.

"Si, siento como que nos está jugando algún tipo de juego enfermizo del gato y el ratón." dijo Santana, Quinn y Brittany asintieron. "No lo sé. Pero chicas tengan cuidado ¿bien?" agregó mirando a sus amigas. "Buenas noches" y se metió en la casa

"Si, ten cuidado" dijo Brittany enojada después de sacar su suéter que todavía estaba clavado al árbol y mirando a Quinn

* * *

Al día siguiente Quinn caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando dos chicas se le acercaron.

"¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Es verdad que te enfrentaste a Rachel Diamond?"

"Escuché que le cortaste las manos. ¿Ella tiene sus manos?"

Si alguien miraba a la rubia, podía notar que estaba realmente sorprendida y molesta por las preguntas.

"Si, ella tiene ambas manos. Dios" dijo pasando entre medio de las dos interrogadoras con cansancio.

"Todo el mundo habla sobre eso" dijo Brittany apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Quinn

"De como enfrentaste a Rachel y viviste para contarlo. Ellas te llaman heroína, cuando en realidad, eres una zorra."

"Cállate" dijo Quinn

"Una zorra gay" puntualizó Brittany

"¡No soy gay!" dijo Quinn

"La sra. Sylvester quiere verte" dijo Brittany sin hacerle caso a su amiga.

"¿Qué? ¡Brittany!"

Entraron en una de las aulas, en donde estaban Santana y Tina, esperando por ellas. En la pantalla, cuando miró Quinn, una imagen de ella y otra de Rachel aparecieron juntas y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en los labios de la rubia.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza cuando empezó a formar palabras como _Compromiso_ entre ella y Rachel en su cabeza, y se fue a parar adelante de Santana.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó

"Madame Sylvester" dijo Tina emocionada.

"Está bajando" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Aquí?¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn "Nunca viene aquí"

En ese momento, Sylvester, una secretaria, fotográfo y el sr. S hicieron su aparición.

"Sra. Sylvester, me gustaría decir" dijo Santana adelantándose hacia la mujer, pero siendo interrumpida.

"¿Quié eres?" preguntó Sylvester

"Santana López" dijo la joven latina orgullosa.

"Santana López, mi tiempo es precioso" dijo Sylvester "Y lo desperdicias. ¿Dónde está la chica?"

"¿Fabray, Quinn?" preguntó con un grito la secretaria. La joven solo hizo señas con sus manos.

"Ah.." dijo Sylvester caminando hacia ella. Y parándose a su lado. "Tú" añadió mirando al fotógrafo, quien inmediatamente tomó una foto de las dos.

"Excelente. Bien, toma una por aquí" dijo Sylvester señalando otra parte de la habitación.

Cuando terminaron con las fotos, le ordenó a Quinn sentarse y se sentó al frente de ella, para hablar.

"Primero..." dijo olvidándose el nombre y señalando a su secretaria para que se lo recuerde. "Quinn. Déjame decirte cuanto me agrada conocerte. Cuando escucho que una de mis chicas se ha enfrentado a Rachel Diamond y vivió para contarlo...Digo, Fred, de la Central de Inteligencia, casi se orina en sus pantalones. Estaba tan celoso. Este acontecimiento va a poner a la academia en el mapa."

"Lisa de la INTERPOL llamó para extender sus felicitaciones" dijo la secretaria.

"Ya lo creo" dijo Sylvester orgullosa. "¡Esto es muy divertido! Ahora, vamos a necesitar una descripción del encuentro..."

"¿El encuentro?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose nerviosa

"Todo lo que pasó no importa lo pequeño o irrelevante que parezca" dijo Sylvester

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Para elaborar un perfil, por supuesto" dijo Sylvester "Nunca nadie se ha acercado a Rachel Diamond antes. Tú, para todos los propósitos eres nuestra mejor experta."

"No creo que sea una experta" dijo Quinn sacudiendo su cabeza y comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

"Te subestimas" dijo Sylvester poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndola sentar. "Me tomé la libertad de acceder a tus archivos privados"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Es un mundo de Hombres: Rachel Diamond y la psicología de la cultura criminal" leyó Sylvester.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Quinn

"Rachel Diamond es a la vez una narcisista sociópata y una niña victimizada buscando eternamente el amor de su padre. Su crimen podría ser visto como un grito desesperado de ayuda. Mientras más roba, más profundiza su vacío" continuó leyendo Sylvester. "Quinn, creo que te identificas con Rachel Diamond, creo que ella ve tu esencia. Tienen una peligrosa unión simbiótica en marcha. ¿Cuál es la película de Jodie en la que el perro cae en el pozo con la loción?"

"El Silencio de los Inocentes" respondió la secretaria.

"Eres la inocente, Quinn" dijo Sylvester. "Podemos usar eso como ventaja. Te estoy poniendo a cargo de esta investigación"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn con miedo.

"Eres oficialmente promovida a capitán" dijo Sylvester

"No" dijo Tina

"¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Sylvester mirando a Santana y a Tina que estaban...shockeadas.

"Disulpe, señora, pero yo soy la capitán de este equipo" dijo Santana acercándose a Sylvester.

"¿Srta?" preguntó Sylvester

"López" dijo Santana

"López. Hay una asesina suelta. No hay tiempo para egos." dijo Sylvester. "¡Esto no son las chicas exploradoras, esto es espionaje! Tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo aquí." se giró para volver a mirar a Quinn "Tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo. No nos defraudes. Alista tu tropa. Salen a las 1400. Es todo"

Santana miró a Quinn y salió enojada de la habitación, seguida por la rubia que la llamaba a los gritos.

"Santana, Santana."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina cuando sintió la mano de Quinn deteniéndola.

"No quería que esto pase. Lo juro. Ni siquiera quería ser capitán" dijo Quinn

"Exactamente. Ni siquiera lo querías" dijo Santana. "Los chicos caen a tus pies, la escuela te besa el trasero y la sra. Sylvester te hace capitán. Deberías haberte conformado dibujando tu estúpido librito. No entiendo porque tienes que llevarte la única cosa que tenía para mí."

"Oh, San..."

"Solo...lo que sea. Está éteme una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Atrapa a esa perra"

En ese momento la alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar, salvando a Quinn de responder.

"¡Rachel Diamond está en movimiento!¡Robo en progreso!¡Código 99!" gritó una de las estudiantes desesperadas pasando entre medio de Santana y Quinn.

* * *

Mientras iban hacia el banco, el sr. S se les apareció en la pantalla.

"Los empleados del banco están siendo retenidos como rehenes. Rachel y sus secuaces siguen adentro. Arresten al sospechoso, recuperen el dinero. D.E.B.S tengan cuidado" dijo el Sr. S antes de desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, dentro del banco, Puck veía como sus secuaces cargaban el dinero en bolsas y se lo llevaban.

"Las D.E.B.S han sido avistadas. Llegan en dos minutos" le transmitieron por radio.

"Copiado" dijo Puck.

Y caminó hasta un pequeño baño al final del pasillo.

"D.E.B.S en camino. Dos minutos" dijo.

"¿Me veo bien?" preguntó Rachel terminando de ponerse el lápiz labial y girando para que su amigo la mirara.

"Esto es tonto" dijo Puck y salió del baño.

Al frente del banco, las D.E.B.S estacionaron el auto y miraron hacia el edificio.

"¿Fabray?" preguntó Santana mirando a su nueva capitán.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn nerviosa

"El plan" dijo Tina

"Oh, bien. Formación Alfa Capa Gama" dijo Quinn antes de bajarse. "Hagámoslo" agregó al ver que nadie la seguía y caminaron con las armas hacia el interior del banco.

Apuntaban a cada lado y no había nadie en ningún lugar.

Se quedaron en el medio del edificio y una sombra pasó cerca de ellas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Brittany

"Ella está aquí" dijo Santana

"Nos está mirando" dijo Tina

La sombra volvió a pasar y Santana dijo: "Jesús"

Mientras 3 de las D.E.B.S estaban concentradas en un punto de la habitación, apuntando con sus armas por las dudas de que Rachle apareciera, Quinn miró hacia el otro lado y vio a la criminal asomarse detrás de una columna.

"Ven aquí" dijo Rachel en voz tan baja y haciéndole una seña a la rubia para que entendiera.

"No puedo" respondió Quinn solo con sus labios, bajando la guardia de las armas.

"Ven aquí" dijo nuevamente Rachel

"No puedo" respondió de nuevo Quinn

Rachel suspiró enojada y se metió detrás de la columna.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana notando que su amiga no estaba prestando atención.

"Nada, sigamos" dijo Quinn caminando hacia la parte del banco.

Llegaron a un pasillo y al pasar al frente de una puerta, escucharon como si varias personas intentaban hablar a través de una mordaza. Se miraron e hicieron un paso atrás, mientras Brittany abría la puerta y encontraban a los rehenes, amordazados en una pequeña habitación.

"Volveremos" dijo Brittany cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a sus amigas.

Bajaron hasta el sótano, en donde se encontraba la bódega, atentas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Espera, espera, espera. Alto, alto" dijo Santana al ver la puerta de la bodega abierta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Es una trampa" dijo Santana

"Lo que sea" dijo Quinn comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la bodega.

"¡Espera!" dijo Santana deteniéndola.

"¿Por qué me estás dando un mal rato?" preguntó Quinn

"Fantastique. Esto es genial" dijo Tina.

"Si vas a hacer el trabajo, hazlo bien" dijo Santana. "Sombras atemorizantes, sin chicos malos, espacio cerrado. Trampa"

"¿Crees que no puedo manejarlo?" preguntó Quinn

"No. Sé que puedes manejarlo" dijo Santana "No me importa si eres la del puntaje perfecto. "

"Ramera perfecta" dijo Brittany

"No sabrías Alfa Gama si no estuviera tatuado en tu frente" dijo Santana

"Chicas" dijo Brittany

"Esto es estúpido. Vamos a morir" dijo Tina encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"No, está bien" dijo Quinn mirando a Tina. "Como tu oficial superior, te ordeno que asegures la bóveda, soldado" agregó mirando a Santana.

"¿Me lo ordenas?" preguntó Santana

"Ya me oíste" dijo Quinn

"Bien" dijo Santana y las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la bóveda.

Quinn fue la primera en entrar, y quedó en la esquina trasera izquierda.

"¿Ves? No fue tan difícil" dijo bajando el arma y mirando a Santana. "Creo que me debes una discul..." pero no terminó de hablar, porque el piso debajo de ella era una trampa y cayó ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeras.

Cuando se asomaron a ver, la puerta de la bóveda se cerró y Santana giró a tiempo para verlo.

"Trampa" dijo Santana

Quinn cayó sobre varias bolsas de dinero y pudo ver a Rachel esperando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Quinn enojada.

"Quería disculparme por lo de anoche" dijo Rachel. "Estaba...Estaba fuera de lugar"

"Tienes que soltarlos" dijo Quinn levantándose.

"¿A quiénes?" preguntó Rachel sin entender de que hablaba.

"Los rehenes. Y devolver el dinero" dijo Quinn "Esto se ha salido de control"

Mientras tanto, en la bóveda, Santana le pegaba a la puerta con un caño que encontró, quien sabe donde.

"¡Maldición!¡Maldición!¡Maldición!" gritó mientras descargaba los golpes.

"Por favor, no fumes" dijo Brittany mirando a Tina quien se había encendido un cigarrillo. "¿Por favor?" agregó, pero Tina solo expulsó el humo y Brittany sacudió la cabeza mirando a Santana. "Oh mi Dios, dile que no fume. No hay suficiente oxígeno. Se nos va a terminar el aire y nos vamos a desmayar y el aire que nos va a quedar será tóxico"

Santana la miró hastiada y caminó hasta Tina para pedirle un cigarrillo y comenzar a fumar ella también.

"Esto es una porquería" dijo Santana

"Esto no puede empeorar" dijo Brittany tratando de sacar el humo del cigarrilo con la mano.

Y mientras las tres miraban hacia arriba, en el techo se formaron unos picos como agujas apuntando hacia ellas.

"Trampa" dijo Santana

"¿No lo entiendes? No puedo estar aquí" dijo Quinn mirando Rachel.

"Lo siento. No quise alterarte" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¡No estoy alterada!" dijo Quinn casi gritando.

"No, no" dijo Brittany.

"Esto no es posible" dijo Tina.

El techo se les venía abajo y Santana, con otro hierro que encontró, intentaba frenarlo.

"Soy tan idiota. Debes creer que soy una idiota" dijo Quinn

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel

"Siento haberte juzgado anoche" dijo Quinn

"Está bien"

"Es solo que no quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada"

"Si, bien"

"Digo, de veras me agradas"

"Bien"

"Pero no me gusta, gustarte"

"Si, si, entendí" dijo Rachel aunque realmente no había entendido. ¿Alguien puede entenderlo? "Es por eso que te traje aquí, para que podamos aclarar las cosas" agregó la criminal.

"Es muy lindo de tu parte tomarte todas estas molestias el tobogán y todo. Pero mis amigas se preguntarán en donde estoy"

"No, no lo hacen"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" ante la respuesta extraña de la criminal, Quinn se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"¡Rachel!"

"Vamos a ser aplastadas" dijo Tina

"Oh, no ¡Oh no!" gritó Brittany al ver esas puntas frente a sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Rachel!" dijo Quinn

"Vamos. No es como si ellas fueran a morir o algo."

"¡No!¡No!" gritaba Brittany. Las tres ahora estaba acostadas en el piso, con los picos casi a punto de atravesarlas.

"Libéralas, en serio" dijo Quinn

"Bien, la trampa está desactivada. ¿Feliz?" preguntó Rachel tocando unos botones en su teléfono.

"No fue divertido" dijo Quinn

"Eso fue un tipo de diversión"

"No puedo. Debo irme" dijo Quinn

"No, no, yo me iré" dijo Rachel frenando a la rubia. "Entiendo que esto no va a funcionar entre nosotras porque, obviamente, malinterpreté la situación, pero...Solo quiero que sepas que anoche fue lo más viva que me he sentido. Supongo que te veré por ahí. A la misma Bati – hora o lo que sea."

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando Quinn agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia si, para besarla.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron. "Vamos, ¿qué tienes que perder?"

"Todo" dijo Quinn pero unió su frente al de la criminal.

Santana pateó la puerta del sótano y entró con el arma al frente y en alto, lista para disparar. Sobre unas cajas, encontraron la corbata de Quinn y unos diamantes.

Y Tina casi grita cuando vio el mensaje pintado en la pared.

"_¡Tengo a la chica!" _

"Oh, mi Dios" dijo Santana "Rachel Diamond tiene a Quinn. Chicas, ella ha sido secuestrada"

Brittany giró sus ojos, porque era obvio que no había sido un secuestro, pero no podía decirlo.

* * *

"Cayó una D.E.B. No repararemos en gastos. No dejaremos piedra sin voltear. No descansaremos hasta que la veamos de regreso y a salvo. " dijo la Sra. Sylvester ante un auditorio completo de D.E.B.S

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Subo un capítulo más, para que ya solo falte uno y termine esto. Pero tengo otros fics a que dedicarme, así que seguramente el fin de semana estará el último capítulo de esto. _

_Antes que nada, una aclaración importante. Hago el fic mirando la película, así que es mucha pausa, escribir, pausa, escribir, añadir algo que quiero que sea distinto, escribir, por lo tanto, pido mil disculpas si hay errores, sobre todo en los nombres. _

_Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows,_

_**Sandy: **gracias por la review! _

_**Guest: **gracias por la review! _

_**Vrenduzka: **tienes razón con lo malos de los efectos, jajaja, yo la sigo viendo y me digo ¿de dónde apareció tal cosa? Gracias por la review! _

_**Littlelealamb**: como dije más arriba, hago el fic con la peli, apenas tenga algo de tiempo lo corrijo, gracias por hacermelo notar y gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 2:** gracias por la review! (No es mía la idea)_

_**VickyAgron:** entonces es un regalo, si es tu otp. (vos y yo sabemos cual es el mio) me alegro que te guste la adaptación! La peli es muy graciosa! Saludos! Y gracias por la review! (Yo te confieso que vi la pelicula para poder escribir el fic)_

_**laars15: **creo que hay otro D.E.B.S faberry, en inglés, la verdad no lo leí, por las dudas. Cuando terminé este, seguro lo busco y lo leo. Gracias, me costó encontrar quien era quien en los personajes, salvo Rachel y Quinn. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos y gracias por la review!_

_**Alracsoir:** creo que si se había hecho, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque, como dije en otra respuesta, no la leí todavía. Muchas gracias y muchas gracias por la review! _

_Bueno Kitties, me encantaría actualizar otro de mis fics, hoy, pero no puedo :( _

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por leerlo!_

_Agradezcanle a gbrujndl quien fue la de la idea!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** D.E.B.S

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 3/**?

**Palabras: **6,495

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Summary:** Existe una prueba secreta en donde jóvenes son reclutadas para una academia paramilitar, en donde se entrenan como espías. Existe Rachel Diamond, una peligrosa criminal que es buscada en todo el mundo. Y existe Quinn Fabray, la muchacha con puntaje perfecto en la prueba secreta. ¿Existe el amor entre el bien y el mal? Prompt pedido por _gbrujndl. _

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****solo va a ser un two shot o un three shot. Más de eso no. Basada en la película D.E.B.S (que no me pertenece), lo mismo que Glee (tampoco me pertenece).**

* * *

******Capítulo 3**

******Final.**

Día a día, Rachel y Quinn se conocían más y más, mientras sus sentimientos hacia la otra crecía.

Rachel intentó enseñarle a Quinn a manejar su antiguo Cadillac, pero se notó que la rubia tenía otras cosas en la cabeza cuando en vez de encenderlo, apretó un botón logrando disparar un misil desde el auto y explotando una pequeña casilla ubicada en el medio de la playa de estacionamiento en donde estaban.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de las D.E.B.S, se hacía todo lo posible para _rescatar_ a la rubia secuestrada por la maléfica Rachel Diamond.

Finn había tomado en sus manos el allanamiento de lugares que pertenecían a Rachel Diamond y sus secuaces, tratando de encontrar a su ex novia en alguno de ellos. Pero siempre salía con las manos vacías.

Brittany había comenzado a escribirse con Puck, hablando a veces por Skype y así sabía que su amiga estaba a salvo.

Cada D.E.B que supiera un idioma, se comunicó con las demás alrededor del mundo tratando de así obtener alguna pista sobre el paradero de Rachel y su secuestrada.

Lo que más le gustaba a Quinn, era ver las fotos de Rachel de pequeña. La mujer ya tenía un arma a la joven edad de 4 años en la mano. Y solía reírse junto a ella mientras escuchaba las historias.

"¿Quinn, dónde estás? Se que estás jugando hockey con Rachel pero tienen a toda la escuela buscándote. Finn, todos. Llámame" dijo Brittany llamando a Quinn y encontrándose solamente con el contestador.

Santana y Tina solían recorrer los puertos, haciendo que la primera lograra frustrarse demasiado cuando nadie sabía responderle sobre su amiga y comenzara a intentar sacar respuestas a punta de pistola.

Quinn le hizo un regalo a Rachel. Solo por el simple hecho de ser quien era. No era una desalmada asesina a sangre fría, simplemente una ladrona. Si es que eso podía diferenciar algún grado de criminalidad. Rachel brillaba sonriente al ver un juego de esposas bañados en diamantes. Era realmente hermoso.

"Quinn, oh, mi Dios, si no vuelves, lo diré...le diré a tu madre. Estoy llamándola y contándole ahora mismo" dijo Brittany dejando un mensaje más en el correo de voz de Quinn.

Ninochtka casi mata a alguien cuando vio a Rachel y Quinn compartiendo una malteada en uno de los bares de criminales. Quizás si fuera a mutilar a alguien la bronca que había sentido se le desvanecería.

"En serio, Quinn. Siento dejarte un mensaje tan malo. Solo...por favor, vuelve a casa." dijo Brittany una vez más dejando el mensaje.

* * *

"Entonces, este hombre misterioso se presenta en mi secundaria y me entrega esta carta la cual es, como: _Felicitaciones, has sido aceptada en la Universidad Jameson_. Y como yo, _No solicité en la Universidad Jameson." _le contó Quinn a Rachel. Era de noche y estaban acostadas en una de las locaciones secretas de la criminal.

"El gobierno actúa raro" dijo Rachel

"Si" dijo Quinn

Rachel se levantó para tomar un poco de agua.

"¿Qué mide esta prueba secreta en el examen estatal?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé" dijo Quinn

"¿Nunca preguntaste?"

"No. Mide cosas de espías"

Rachel miró a Quinn con una ceja levantada y volvió a concentrarse en el agua.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Es extraño que dejes que esta prueba decida que vas a ser, y ni siquiera sepas que es."

"No decide que voy a ser. Es una prueba de aptitud...mide aptitud, supongo"

"De acuerdo"

"Deberías hacerlo, eres buena en eso.

"No, deberías hacer lo que amas"

"Estoy haciendo lo que amo. ¿Por qué me psicoanalizas?"

"No te estoy psicoanalizando"

"Digo, solo porque no soy una malvada genio criminal no significa que lo que hago no es importante."

"No dije que no fuera importante"

"¿Amas la vida criminal?"

"Si, lo hago"

"Entonces te da gusto llevarte el dinero de la gente honesta trabajadora"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Yo solo...no creo que deberías juzgarme"

"No lo estoy haciendo"

"No soy la que reclutan de entre un millón de personas para ser la Srta. Super ingenua luchadora del crimen. Nunca he sido perfecta en nada."

Quinn decidió no mirarla a la cara y Rachel decidió volver a la cama para continuar la conversación.

"Mira...ni siquiera quería ser criminal. Quería ser pirata" agregó Rachel sentándose al frente de Quinn.

La rubia rió ante las palabras.

"Los piratas son criminales."

"Oh...Ups" dijo Rachel

"Yo...quería ir a la escuela de arte"

"¿Escuela de arte?"

"En Barcelona"

"Deberías ir, deberías hacerlo"

"Tal vez. Luego de salvar al mundo de gente como tú...no sé lo que vio la prueba en mi. Todos piensan que voy a ser la espía perfecto excepto yo. Supongo que estoy probando que están equivocados."

"¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo conmigo? ¿Saboteando tu carrera de espía?"

"Estoy aquí porque me siento más como yo cuando estoy contigo que cuando estoy conmigo"

"Mira, solo...olvida que estamos aquí, ¿bien?. Finjamos estar en Barcelona, tú en tu escuela de arte, y yo rentando veleros a los turistas y nadie es un superhéroe, nadie es un villano, solo somos nosotras."

Quinn solo se inclinó a besarla después de que terminó de decir eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de las D.E.B.S el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar.

Santana fue la primera en escucharlo, levantándose en guardia y con el arma en la mano hasta que se dio cuenta cual era el ruido y de donde provenía.

"Aqui Santana. Mejor que esto sea bueno" dijo enojada porque interrumpieron sus horas de sueño.

"_¿Eres la D.E.B.S?" _dijo una voz con acento ruso desde el otro lado.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana curiosa

"_Sé donde está tu amiga" _dijo la voz con acento ruso, que si, era Ninochtska o como se escriba.

"Tenemos una pista de Quinn. En marcha" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Brittany que dormía profundamente en sábanas rosas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que le había dicho Santana, se levantó rápidamente repitiendo:

"Oh, no, no, no, no..."

Santana agarró el teléfono fijo y marcó el número de Finn. Ni siquiera lo dejó hablar cuando escuchó que respondió del otro lado.

"Trae tú trasero hasta aquí" dijo antes de cortar.

"Tenemos una pista en Quinn" dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Tina, para cerrarla y volverla a abrir. "No se permiten chicos arriba después del toque de queda" agregó.

"Largo" dijo Tina levantándose.

Brittany salió de su habitación y encendió su teléfono reloj, marcando a Quinn (sea como sea que hicieran esto).

"Contesta, contesta, contesta..."

* * *

Llegaron las tres D.E.B.S junto a Finn hasta el edificio en las afueras de la ciudad, y Santana caminó hacia una de las puertas, empuñando una ametralladora y encontrándose con un enorme candado.

Finn utilizó un láser para romper el candado.

Mientras tanto, Quinn y Rachel estaban besándose apasionadamente en la cama, cuando Quinn metió su mano en la espalda de la morena y agarró la tira del corpiño dejándola caer de golpe.

"¡Auch!" gritó Rachel rompiendo el beso.

"Dios mío, lo siento" dijo Quinn intentando no reírse.

"¿Tiraste mi corpiño?"

"No"

"Si, lo hiciste"

Las D.E.B.S más Finn recorrieron la primer parte del edificio sin encontrar a nadie y sin ser vistos.

"Eso no me pasaba desde el 6to grado" dijo Rachel

"Intentaba ser suave" respondió Quinn

Rachel se estiró y también tiró del corpiño de Quinn

"¡Auuu!" gritó Quinn

"¿Qué? Tu empezaste" dijo Rachel

"Estás muerta" dijo Quinn amenazadoramente y comenzando a pelear (jugando, obvio) con la morena en la cama.

Puck estaba jugando al bingo con algunos de sus secuaces en una habitación del edificio en donde estaban ocultas Rachel y Quinn.

"¡Y bingo! Soy el Dios del Bingo!" dijo cuando salió el número que le había tocado y en ese momento las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor. "Brecha" dijo levantándose.

Las D.E.B.S y Finn entraron con las armas al frente en una gran habitación con lavarropas industriales. Cuando se detuvieron comenzaron a escuchar.

"Bingo. Bingo. Bingo" y Puck saltó sobre ellas gritando una vez más "¡Bingo!" tirando a Santana al piso quien le alcanzó a dar una patada en el pecho para sacárselo de encima. Y otros secuaces aparecieron para pelear contra las D.E.B.S y Finn

En la habitación, Quinn y Rachel seguían peleando tontamente en la cama.

"Pide piedad. Vamos. Pide piedad" dijo Rachel sentándose a horcajadas de Quinn

"No. No. No" dijo Quinn

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó Rachel agarrando las muñecas de la rubia.

"No" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel se detuvo y Quinn también, quedando las dos mirándose fijamente.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó la morena mirandola desde arriba.

Quinn la miró durante muchos segundos, pensando en la respuesta.

"Si." dijo sinceramente y sonriendo cuando vio la dulce sonrisa que apareció en la criminal, quien soltó sus muñecas y descendió para besarla, mientras Quinn pasaba una mano por su espalda y con la otra agarraba la nuca de la morena para responder el beso.

Santana se deshizo de Puck quien terminó recibiendo una trompada de Brittany. Ante la cara de dolor del muchacho, Brittany intentó calmarlo y le dijo "Vamos." alejándose de la pelea.

"¿Qué diablos?" preguntó Puck cuando estaban lejos de los demás.

"No pude detenerlos" dijo Brittany

"Te ves bien" dijo Puck

"Gracias" respondió Brittany mirándose la ropa. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana mirandolos hablar

"Nada" dijo Brittany pegándole otra trompada a Puck.

"Andando" dijo Santana.

"Lo siento" dijo Brittany antes de salir corriendo detrás de la latina, mientras Puck yacía en el piso noqueado.

Las D.E.B.S y Finn siguieron caminando por el edificio, ahora que habían dejado fuera de combate a los secuaces de Puck y Rachel, hasta encontrar una puerta blanca, que las llevó a una habitación colorida, en donde dos personas se estaban besando en la cama.

Cuando Quinn vio movimiento, pudo ver a sus amigas y ex novio entrar en la habitación, separándose rápidamente de Rachel y tapando su cuerpo.

Rachel se puso una sábana alrededor y se levantó de la cama.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Quinn asustada mirando a Rachel y a sus amigas.

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su mejor amiga no estaba secuestrada, sino que se había escapado para tener una relación secreta y homosexual con una de las criminales más buscadas del mundo. Obviamente de eso se estaba dando cuenta en ese mismo momento.

"No es lo que creen" dijo Quinn manteniendo la sábana tapando su cuerpo, y negando desesperada con la cabeza.

Santana la miró con asco y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Sin decir una palabra.

Finn la miró con tristeza, y tambień se marchó de la habitación.

"Espero que haya valido la pena" dijo Tina antes de seguir a sus amigos.

"De verdad deberías revisar tus mensajes" dijo Brittany.

Quinn no podía creerlo. La habían descubierto y sus amigas ahora sabían la verdad sobre ella. Y por la reacción no era algo que les había gustado mucho.

"Mira, saldrá bien" dijo Rachel tratando de animar a la rubia.

"No, no saldrá bien" dijo Quinn tristemente.

Rachel suspiró sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

Quinn caminaba con la cabeza gacha rumbo a la casa de las D.E.B.S. Tenía puesto nuevamente su uniforme, menos la corbata, y ahora tenía que enfrentar a las demás. Ojalá nunca llegara ese momento, pero ya estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de si misma.

Adentro, la casa bullía de gente. Además de las D.E.B.S y Finn, se encontraba la Sra. Sylvester y su secretaria, y el sr. S.

"Esto es un desastre. Esto...Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo la Sra. Sylvester mirándose en uno de los espejos del living.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando se escuchó que alguien la cerró y vieron entrar a Quinn directamente hacia las escaleras, hasta que los notó en el living y decidió enfrentarlos.

"¿Me estás haciendo una broma?" preguntó la sra. Sylvester mirándola muy enojada. "Conducimos una cacería humana nacional por ti ¿Y tú te encamas con la sospechosa? ¿Qué creíste que era esto, una broma? Desviamos recursos federales y horas hombre para que mi colegiala se lance al estilo lésbico" dijo Sylvester.

"Estaba...investigando" dijo Quinn tratando de salvarse de la ira de la mujer.

"Ya lo creo" dijo Sylvester. "Traición. Congeniar con el enemigo. Ayudando y alentando. Voy a ser la burla de toda la comunidad de inteligencia. Te voy a enviar tan lejos que lujos como el papel higiénico y la coca dietética serán un sueño distante para ti."

"Sra. Sylvester" dijo Santana.

"¿Alguien me está hablando?" preguntó Sylvester irritada por la interrupción. "Porque eso sería muy imprudente ahora"

"Sra. Sylvester, esta infracción es una gran vergüenza..." comenzó a decir Santana "para ud. y la academia ¿verdad?"

"¿No he hablado claro?" preguntó Sylvester

"Bien, hay una forma en que eso puede cambiar" dijo Santana acercándose a la mujer.

"Explícate" preguntó Sylvester.

"Haga que Quinn sea la D.E.B del año la semana próxima en el final del ciclo." dijo Santana mirando a su amiga con mucha bronca.

"Nadie excepto nosotros sabe lo que pasó. ¿Qué beneficio tendría enviar a Quinn a Siberia? Ninguno" dijo Tina. "Su orgullo y alegría sería desacreditada ¿y para qué?"

"Exacto. Entonces esto es lo que haremos" continuó Santana. "Mañana vamos a volver a clase y vamos a reportar que rescatamos a Quinn justo a tiempo. Y Quinn va a actuar traumatizada pero bien y ella va a ir al final del ciclo el sábado con Finn. Y dará un discurso de como luchó contra Rachel y vivió para luchar otro día. Y ud. Sra. Sylvester, se anotará otro punto."

Todos miraban a Quinn juzgándola, menos Finn que sonrió como idiota cuando Santana dijo que Quinn iría con él al final del ciclo. Pero por la cabeza de Quinn pasaban preguntas como ¿por qué nadie me pregunta que es lo que realmente quiero?

"Y no perderemos un valioso miembro de nuestro equipo" agregó Santana al final, aclarando que perder a Quinn era lo menos importante para ella.

"Pero obviamente está enamorada de nuestro enemigo" dijo Sylvester. "¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no escapará de nuevo?"

"Bueno, preguntémosle" dijo Santana acercándose con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho hacia su amiga. "La Quinn que yo conozco no vendería a sus amigos o a su país por algún super villano.

La Quinn que yo conozco le deben haber lavado el cerebro o algo así. Tal vez Rachel estuvo haciendo un experimento de control mental. Porque la Quinn que yo conozco nunca jamás nos traicionaría así. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo ¿cierto?"

"Cierto" dijo Quinn con muy poca convicción en la voz, pero como todos estaban esperando esa respuesta, continuaron.

"¿Y no hay forma de que estés enamorada de ella?" preguntó Santana

"No. No hay manera" dijo Quinn y esta vez, sonó tan sincera que todos se lo creyeron.

"Bien." dijo Santana mirando a Sylvester. "¿Uds. mantendrán el secreto?"

"¿Estás bromeando? No lo diré de ninguna forma" dijo Finn. Avergonzando pensando en lo que dirían sus amigos si se enteraran que Quinn lo había dejado por una mujer.

"Quizás podamos encubrir esta indiscreción juvenil" dijo Sylvester mirando a Quinn. "La desestimé, López. Buen trabajo" agregó mirando al a latina. "Recordaré esto cuando revise las solicitudes para el buró internacional" después se dirigió hacia Schuester. "Que la srta. Fabray dé la información que pueda tener sobre el paradero de Rachel Diamond y sus asuntos." volvió a mirar a Quinn para continuar " Será puesta en confinación permanente. Solo saldrá para misiones o clases. Agradece que tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Lástima que es más de lo que podemos decir de ti" y desapareció con su secretaria y Schuester.

"Santana..." dijo Quinn acercándose a su amiga.

"No" dijo la latina. "D.E.B.S permanecen unidas. Pero no me malentiendas. No te perdoné."

"Santana" dijo Brittany

"Y tú" dijo la latina mirando a Brittany. "Ni siquiera quiero mirarte. Me dejaste creer que todo este tiempo ella estaba en problemas. Puedes olvidarte de esa recomendación." añadió antes de mirar una vez más a Quinn y abandonar la habitación.

"Bien, no eres tan aburrida como pensé..." dijo Tina parándose al frente de Quinn" pero no eres tan brillante tampoco"

"Finn..." dijo Quinn viendo que él era el siguiente en pasar al frente de ella.

"No." dijo el muchacho y pasó de largo.

La próxima en pararse al frente de ella fue Brittany, quien la miraba entre triste y enojada.

"Brittany, lo siento mucho." dijo Quinn realmente lamentándolo.

"Todo lo que quería era ganarme mis barras. Porque creo en ello ¿sabes? Creo en lo que hacemos" dijo Brittany comenzando a llorar. "Y ahora..." dijo dejando a Quinn sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Quinn fue sometida al polígrafo.

"¿Dónde está Rachel ahora?" preguntó el técnico.

"No lo sé." respondió Quinn

"¿La volverás a ver?" preguntó el técnico. Pero Quinn intentó no responder.

Le entregaron la nota de su tesis, y se sacó la más alta puntuación.

En una nueva vigilancia, ella se sentó lejos de las D.E.B.S en esos trapecios, mientras miraba y pensaba que estaría haciendo Rachel ahora, donde estaría. Y extrañaba vigilar junto a sus amigas en trapecios.

Finn descendió al lado de ella.

"Hola" dijo cuando vio que ella no lo había notado.

"Hola" respondió.

"¿Así que vamos a ir al fin de ciclo juntos?"

"Si, supongo"

"Aún te amo" dijo Finn "Sé que aún me amas"

Quinn miró a sus amigas, y pudo ver a Santana y a Brittany prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Finn.

"Si" dijo sabiendo que eso iba a hacer que sus amigas dejaran de mirarla raro.

Finn sonrió idiotamente y se puso a buscar algo en su uniforme y comenzó a ponerle un brazalete blanco.

"Mi padre me dio esto en un arresto de narcos en Malasia" dijo contento.

Quinn solo sonrió.

"Escucha, he estado pensando..." dijo Finn "que toda esa cosa de lesbos, es algo excitante. Te veo esta noche, bebé" agregó ignorando la cara de asco que Quinn le había hecho.

Santana, Tina y Brittany se deslizaron hacia Quinn cuando vieron que Finn había vuelto a desaparecer en ese arnés.

"Hiciste lo correcto" dijo Santana

* * *

"Hola" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn que estaba sacando ropa de uno de sus cajones en la cómoda.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó Quinn

"Para ser una instalación ultra secreta, su seguridad apesta" djio Rachel sonriendo.

"No puedes estar aquí" dijo Quinn

"Oh, lo sé. Dijiste que no podías verme y entonces yo te veo. Es una especie de juego que jugamos" dijo Rachel acercándose a ella.

"Largo" dijo Quinn muy firmemente.

"¿Es por tus amigas? Porque si lo es puedo hablarles, tú sabes. Podemos arreglar una especie de tregua."

"Dije, largo. Te lo advierto"

"Quinn"

Pero Quinn no quiso escuchar nada más, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría yéndose de nuevo con la morena. Y se dio media vuelta y apretó el botón de alarma que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Tienes que irte ahora" dijo Quinn cuando la alarma empezó a sonar por toda la casa.

"Son tus estúpidas amigas. ¿Por qué no piensas por ti misma para variar?" preguntó Rachel antes de que la puerta se abriera y las D.E.B.S entraran con las armas listas para disparar. Cosa que Santana hizo mientras Rachel saltaba por la ventana y corrió hasta la misma para ver si podía verla en el patio, pero éste estaba vacío.

"Se fue" dijo Santana después de mirar para todos lados en el patio. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Quinn quien tenía una mano acariciando su frente y asintió como respuesta.

Santana volvió a mirar hacia afuera y se corrió justo a tiempo cuando sintió algo venir desde afuera y una flecha fue a clavarse a la pared justo al lado de la cara de Brittany quien dio un grito al sentir la onda expansiva de la flecha. En la flecha estaban las esposas que Quinn le había regalado a Rachel.

"¡Pensé que eras diferente!" gritó Rachel desde la calle antes de subir al auto y marcharse.

Quinn miró hacia el piso arrepentida por lo que le hacía a la morena, pero sabía que no podía dejar que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

En el nuevo escondite de Rachel, ésta estaba con un enorme cañón metiendo las coordenadas para producir un disparo.

"¿Ella cree que soy una mala noticia? Oh, le daré sus malas noticias" decía hablando en voz alta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Puck viendo como Rachel apretaba los botones de control del cañón.

"Australia está tostada" dijo la morena.

"¿Qué te pasa con los Australianos?" preguntó Puck

"No me gusta su actitud" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo. Vamos" dijo Puck apagando el camión y haciéndole señas a Rachel para que se aleje del mismo.

Rachel suspiró ofendida y agarró la botella de whisky de la que estaba tomando y se fue a sentar al sillón, Puck sentándose al lado de ella.

"Puck, no sé como me pasó esto, pero..." comenzó a decir Rachel "ser malvada ya no se siente bien."

"¿La amas?" preguntó Puck después de pensar un segundo en las palabras que ella había dicho.

Rachel asintió con tristeza. ¿Cuál era el sentido si Quinn no quería ni verla?

"Dejarás toda esta vida criminal ¿completamente?" preguntó Puck

"Lo que sea necesario" dijo ella después de mirar a su alrededor.

"Está bien, entonces" dijo Puck poniéndose serio. "Vamos a hacerlo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Tenemos que hacerla volver" dijo Puck sonriendo.

* * *

_En un giro memorable, sumas de dinero robado han reaparecido en las cuentas de los bancos. Las autoridades están tratando de ubicar estas transferencias, sin embargo no han tenido éxito. _Decían en la televisión cuando Rachel y Puck comenzaron a devolver lo robado.

"_Bienvenida al lado brillante. Rachel Diamond le dice adiós al crimen" _

"_Diamond se limpia."_

"_Diamond se reforma" _

Esos eran los titulares de los diarios.

Rachel se presento a rendir el examen estatal para ver como salía en el examen secreto que éstos tenían.

Las D.E.B.S estaban entrenando para desarmar bombas, y se equivocaron de cable, pero en vez de explotar, la bomba se abrió y un enorme globo con corazones y la frase "_Quinn sé mía" _apareció al frente de ellas. Quinn comenzó reírse poniéndose colorada, mirando a sus amigas estupefactas.

Quinn estaba estudiando, cuando un brillo en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad le llamó la atenció mirar hacia afuera, un diamante azul con las letras _RD_ brillaba en el cielo. Y luego fue reemplazado por un enorme corazón que decía _"Quinn sé mía"_. Quinn sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios.

Nuevamente la televisión tenía algo que decir sobre Rachel Diamond, y Santana y Tina estaban mirándola fijamente.

"_El Louvre recibió un paquete sorpresa esta mañana. Un cargamento de pinturas robadas valuadas en $15 millones de dólares. Fuentes internas dicen que esas obras fueron originalmente robadas por la conocida súper villana Rachel Diamond."_

Brittany descubrió en clases que Quinn dibujaba de memoria a Rachel. No le dijo nada, solo la miró. Pero por la mente de Brittany comenzaba a pasar la claridad de la situación.

"Ella está por algún lado" dijo Rachel mirando la ciudad de noche, al lado de Puck.

"Es hora del plan B" dijo Puck

"¿Hay un plan B?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida con la nueva información.

"Si" dijo Puck.

* * *

Quinn estaba acomodando su vestido sobre la cama. Era la noche de fin de ciclo y tendría que ir acompañada de Finn. Lo acomadaba sacándole las posibles arrugas que podía llegar a tener, y su arma descansaba sobre el cobertor, cuando el sr. Schuester apareció en su habitación.

"¿Preparándote para esta noche?" preguntó el hombre.

"Hola, sr. S" dijo Quinn sin sonreír.

"Dime, Quinn. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?"

"Bien, supongo"

"Sabes Qunn, he aprendido que en esete negocio no hay mucha cabida para el amor. El amor requiere confianza, y la confianza honestidad."

Quinn se quedó pensando unos segundos, antes de cruzar sus brazos y mirar al sr. S inquisitivamente.

"Sr. S ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto"

"Obtuve el puntaje perfecto en el examen secreto."

"Si, así fue"

"Pero...¿qué mide esa prueba?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Digo...Tina es una adicta al sexo, a Brittany la han condenado por robar en tiendas, Santana, bueno, ella raya lo sicótico, pero nada en mi pasado indica que seré una buena espía. Entonces...¿por qué obtuve el puntaje perfecto?"

"La prueba mide tu habilidad para mentir. Tú eres una perfecta mentirosa."

"Oh..."

"No me malentiendas. Perfecta mentirosa es una perfecta espí resto lo podemos enseñar, pero el engaño...viene naturalmente. Mira, diviértete esta noche. El final del ciclo solo pasa una vez al año. Disfrútalo." dijo el sr. Schuester antes de desaparecer, dejando a Quinn pensando en su respuesta y sin ganas de divertirse esa noche.

* * *

Ya en la fiesta todos intentaban divertirse, mientras Finn intentaba bailar con una muy aburrida Quinn.

"Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Rachel. Estaban afuera del lugar de la fiesta y había esparcido un plano del mismo sobre el capot de su auto.

"Hay seguridad aquí, y aquí." dijo Puck señalando unos puntos en el plano. "Nos infiltraremos a través de la azotea y capturaremos a los guardias aquí. Nos menteremos en los ventiladores, descenderemos por el tiro del elevador y entonces salto bungee a la pista de baile."

"Bien ¿y luego?" dijo Rachel atenta. Puck señaló un costado del plano. "_Dile que la amas" _leyó Rachel. "¿Puck ese es tu plan? ¡Eso no es un plan!"

"La guerra es fácil, el amor es difícil" dijo Puck

"Bien, ¿qué tal esto?" preguntó Santana mirando a Brittany y a Tina, mientras leía de los papeles que tenía en sus manos. "Mi incursión detrás de las líneas del enemigo me ha enseñado a permanecer vigilante a mis valores: coraje, lealtad y justicia. Y es así que es un gran honor aceptar este premio, bla, bla, bla"

"¿Qué pasa si ella realmente la ama?" preguntó Brittany mientras Santana la miraba esperando una opinión sobre el discurso. "Digo, ¿Qué tal si Rachel la hace feliz?" Santana miraba a Brittany ofendida, pero Brittany la miró seriamente y continuó. "Si fueras de verdad su mejor amiga, probablemente la dejarías ir."

"No puedes decidir en las cuestiones del corazón" dijo Tina "Es una locura intentarlo"

"Es hora" dijo Santana dejando a sus amigas y caminando hacia el escenario.

Rachel avanzó por el techo con una cuerda y levantó uno de los ventiluces, para poder entrar.

"Bien, escribí un par de palabras..." dijo Santana alejando a Quinn de Finn para hablar del discurso. "Explicando nuestra versión de lo que pasó y expresando tu gratitud de ser premiada. Y..." dijo frenándose para enfrentar a su amiga. "Siento habernos peleado. Es que realmente quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Lo sé" dijo Quinn

"Está bien. Tu discurso" dijo Santana entregándole las hojas a Quinn.

Rachel llegó a un pasillo sin guardias y se detuvo a sacar la reja del sistema de ventilación, para entrar en la misma.

"¡Atención, D.E.B.S!" dijo la Sra Sylvester ocupando el podio en el escenario haciendo que todos los que estaban bailando dejaran de hacerlo. "¡Amigos! Una vez cada tanto, una excepcional jovencita viene y se convierte en quién ciertamente ejemplifica lo que es ser una D.E.B. Disciplina. Energía. Belleza."

Finn estaba tomando un trago de champagne, cuando uno de sus compañeros se le acercó.

"Rachel Diamond se ha visto infiltrándose..." haciendo que las palabras que decía hicieran que Finn se atragantara y escupiera lo que tenía en la boca.

"Aseguren cada entrada de aquí, cada piso" dijo Finn verificando que tenía balas en su arma y caminando con dos guardias a sus costados. "Nadie entra o sale sin mi permiso. Fin del juego, Diamond" agregó mirando hacia adelante.

"He pasado mi vida defendiendo nuestro gran país..." continuó Sylvester en el escenario "y he aprendido una cosa: que a veces no es en el campo de batalla donde el verdadero coraje es demostrado.

Quinn Fabray sobrevivió a una de las peores tragedias que puede ocurrirle a una jovencita. Secuestrada, tomada de rehén, por 7 terribles días. Que temores habrá conocido, nadie podrá saberlo. Pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en contarnos parte de lo que aprendió en su travesía. Me da placer esta noche, darle nuestro mayor honor, el Mary Jane a nuestra verdadera puntaje perfecto...¡Quinn Fabray!" dijo Sylvester aplaudiendo.

Santana empujó a su amiga para que suba al escenario a hablar, mientras Sylvester se paraba al lado de la latina.

"Valor." dijo Quinn en el micrófono, leyendo el discurso que Santana había escrito para ella. "Valor es una gran palabra. No sabía lo que el valor significaba para mi hasta que soporté 7 agobiantes días en cautiverio...capturada y tomada de rehén por una demente"

Finn caminaba por los pasillos del lugar de la fiesta, recibiendo respuestas negativas sobre el avistamiento de Rachel Diamond, cuando escuchó un ruido en los ductos de ventilación.

Preparó el arma y esperó.

"Estaba en una misión de rutina que salió muy mal" continuó leyendo Quinn. Si tenía el puntaje perfecto, lo cual era la habilidad perfecta para mentir, iba a usar eso mientras leía ese discurso con palabras que ella no quería leer y sobre todo, con palabras que no sentía.

Finn apuntó el arma hacia el ducto de ventilación y la radio justo sonó.

Rachel escuchó el ruido del walkie talkie y sospechó que algo estaba pasando. Decidió probar si alguien estaba sospechando de que ella andaba por la ventilación, y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar los diamantes, que tiró hacia adelante produciendo ruido.

Finn disparó hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el ruido

"Fui separada de mi equipo y dejada inconsciente" leyó Quinn. "Me desperté en los brazos del enemigo"

Rachel se fue por el lugar que había venido y Finn siguió el ruido disparando. La criminal giró hacia la derecha, y cayó (por la mala construcción del ducto de ventilación, ¿verdad?) en una habitación.

Salió corriendo, alejándose de la puerta.

Finn entró en la habitación y corrió hacia donde creía que Rachel había ido.

Rachel entró en el auditorio donde se celebraba la fiesta, en un balcón, en donde sonrió al ver a Quinn hablar en el escenario.

"Solo los sonidos de mi desesperación me hacían compañía." decía Quinn. "Si hay corrupción en esta ciudad, Rachel Diamond está detrás de ello. Si la indecencia es encontrada, ella es la raíz. Si hay un demonio en este mundo, su nombre es Rachel Diamond."

Finn apareció detrás de Rachel, apuntándola con su arma y sonriendo ante la cara de dolor que la morena tenía por escuchar las palabras de Quinn. Si alguien hubiera escuchado un poco mejor, hubiera notado que se le estaba haciendo difícil a la rubia decir esas cosas.

"No es hasta en momento como estos, cuando eres forzada a preservarte, que ves de lo que estás hecha" dijo Quinn, sintiendo que quizás no podría seguir con esta farsa. ¿Valía la pena hacerlo?¿Perder lo que tenía con Rachel (aunque fuera algo de hace menos de dos semanas)? "No es hasta momentos como este cuando tienes que recordar que es cierto y que es verdadero..." leyó Quinn torciendo su boca en forma pensativa.

Rachel miraba impasible lo que estaba sucediendo, sabiendo que quizás, todo, probablemente cambiaría, sin notar que Finn seguía detrás de ella apuntándola.

"...porque es en estos momentos cuando descubres..." leía Quinn "lo que en verdad significa ser una D.E.B" Quinn dejó que las palabras fluyeran y entraran en las personas que la estaban escuchando, mirando hacia arriba para sonreír cuando vio que Rachel estaba ahí, escuchándola, esperándola. Se dio cuenta de que quizás, no tenía que seguir mintiendo, cuando lo real estaba en ese balcón, mirándola, y diciéndole: aquí estoy, sigo luchando por ti. "Lo cual es el porque no puedo aceptar este premio esta noche." dijo Quinn firmemente y sin leer las hojas que tenía al frente. "Porque la verdad es que el tiempo que pasé con Rachel Diamond fueron los días más felices de mi vida" dijo produciendo que todos se sorprendieran y comenzaran a hablar. "Y la única cosa de valor que he hecho en todo este tiempo es lo que estoy haciendo ahora" continuó Quinn. "Así que si me disculpan..." agregó mirando directamente a Rachel, mordiéndose el labio inferior "Tengo una cita con el demonio". Quinn miró hacia donde estaba Santana y la sra. Sylvester, agarró los papeles y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario del escenario.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!" dijo Brittany horrorizada

"¿Eso estaba en el discurso?" preguntó Sylvester a Santana

"No, no estaba en el discurso" dijo la latina un poco cansada de todo esto y un poco enojada (de nuevo) con su mejor amiga.

Finn se enojó con lo que Quinn dijo y bajó el pestillo de su arma, haciendo que Rachel se diera cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ella. En un súbito movimiento, la criminal dio media vuelta y tiró una patada, haciendo que el arma saliera de las manos de Finn.

Finn intentó pegarle en la cara, pero Rachel alcanzó a agacharse a tiempo y contraatacó con un rodillazo en el estómago y un golpe con las dos manos en la espalda del muchacho. Rachel agarró el arma y salió corriendo en busca de Quinn

"Hija de..." comenzó a decir Finn, porque realmente, lo único que podía hacer era insultar. Digamos, hasta en esta película tiene una gran ausencia de neuronas.

"La hostil ha escapado (¿en qué momento la atrapó?) y corre hacia el sector 12" dijo Finn por radio mientras se levantaba.

Rachel llegó un salón que estaba afuera del auditorio y se detuvo a mirar un mapa del edificio. Un joven que estaba ahí afuera limpiándose los dientes, vio a la mujer y observó detenidamente su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta quien era, corrió asustado hacia el auditorio y gritó:

"¡Es Rachel Diamond!¡Está aquí!¡Todos corran por sus vidas!"

Produciendo el caos total y haciendo que todos salieran corriendo hacia la primer entrada que veían gritando.

"Hagámoslo" dijo Santana sacando su arma cuando se detuvo al frente de Brittany y Tina. Eran las únicas que estaban calmadas en todo el caos.

Quinn (que a pesar de tener minutos de ventaja) terminó en el medio del salón, corriendo en dirección contraria a toda la gente, miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Rachel. Santana, Brittany y Tina se detuvieron a un costado y la llamaban. Pero Quinn decidió correr hacia otro lado.

Rachel miraba sorprendida como toda la gente parecía completamente loca y no pertenecían a alguna agencia gubernamental del espionaje, hasta que vio a Finn hablar con una sra. a la salida del auditorio, buscándola. Cuando la vieron comenzaron a seguirla y Rachel salió corriendo bajo el lema de: "Oh, mierda"

Quinn era perseguida por sus amigas D.E.B.S, Rachel por Sylvester, Finn y compañía.

Terminaron las dos chocando entre ellas, como aquella primera vez, en una sala llena de cajas pertenecientes al depósito del lugar de la fiesta. Al sentir la colisión, las dos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la otra.

"Debemos dejar de vernos así" dijo Rachel sonriendo y bajando el arma

"Lo siento, no sabía que..." comenzó a decir Quinn pero Rachel no la dejó terminar. Con una sola mano, agarró su cintura y la besó. Quinn no opuso resistencia a eso (¿alguien se sorprende a esta altura?) y puso su mano libre en el rostro de Rachel.

"Consigan un cuarto" dijo Santana apuntándolas con el arma, junto a Tina y a Brittany. "Te marchaste sin permiso, soldado." le dijo a Quinn

"Santana, por favor" dijo la rubia poniéndose delante de Rachel.

"¡Alto!" dijo Puck saliendo de detrás de una caja y apuntando a la cabeza de Santana.

"¡Puck!" dijo Rachel

"¿Si?" preguntó Puck

"¡No estás ayudando!" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento" dijo Puck bajando su arma

"¿No puedes ver que ella está diviendo a las D.E.B.S?" le preguntó Santana a Quinn mirando rápidamente a Rachel.

"¿Qué te dije la primera vez que te conocí?" preguntó Quinn

"Las dietas de altas proteínas fueron sobrevaluadas" respondió Santana sin entender porque había preguntado eso.

Quinn cerró los ojos frustrada. Por supuesto Santana iba a recordar palabra por palabra.

"Después de eso" dijo Quinn

"Que siempre seríamos amigas" djio Santana un poco tristemente

"Lo dije en serio" dijo Quinn.

Santana bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero apuntó el arma con más fervor hacia Rachel.

"¡Santana!" dijo Quinn

Tina y Brittany apuntaron con sus armas a Santana lo mismo que Puck

"Si rompes su corazón, te cazaré y te mataré" dijo Santana mirando fijamente a Rachel.

"Hecho" dijo la criminal con una sonrisa.

Quinn también sonrió y Santana bajó su arma.

"Cuento contigo para que ella siga siendo honesta" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

"Lo haré" dijo la rubia

Sintieron unos disparos provenir de algún legar no muy lejano, y miraron hacia todos lados.

"Es mejor que se vayan" dijo Santana

Tina dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazó a Quinn.

"Nunca me agradaste pero me entristece verte partir" dijo Tina antes de abrazar a Quinn de nuevo.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Brittany acercándose a Quinn

"Creo que...a Barcelona" respondió la rubia.

"Te extrañaré" dijo Brittany sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga. "¿Puedo quedarme con tu cuarto?" preguntó cuandos se separaron del abrazo.

"Claro" dijo Quinn.

Quinn se giró para despedirse de Santana, quien la miró un poco triste, y se detuvo. No sabía si estaba bien o no abrazar a su amiga como despedida. Pero venció sus medios y abrazó a Santana.

"Dirige la escuela" le dijo.

"Siempre lo hago" dijo Santana. "Hay una salida de emergencia por ahí" dijo Santana señalando un lugar a la derecha. "Buena suerte" agregó cuando vio a Quinn agarrar a Rachel y comenzar a correr hacia la salida.

"Y Quinn..." gritó Santana. "Ten cuidado"

Cuando ya estaban fuera de la vista de las D.E.B.S, frente a estas aparecieron Finn, Sylvester, su secretaria y todos los _valerosos_ agentes que estaban persiguiendo a Rachel.

"¿Por dónde se fueron?" preguntó Finn

"Se fueron por ahí" dijo Santana señalando una dirección completamente distinta por la que se había ido su amiga.

Todos y cada uno de los que las perseguían tomaron ese camino.

Puck se había escondido detrás de una caja y cuando todos los agentes pasaron de largo, salió de su escondite, mirando a Brittany.

"Nunca digas que nunca te di nada" dijo Santana mirando a Brittany y entregándole algo.

"¿Mis barras?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo al ver que era lo que la latina le estaba dando. "¿De veras?"

"De veras" dijo Santana.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina.

"De nada" dijo Santana. "Esta bien, es suficiente" dijo segundos después cuando Brittany empezó a sacudirla en el abrazo.

Cuando quedó solo con Puck, el muchacho se le acercó.

"Me preguntaba si tu querías..."

"Si" dijo Brittany emocionada

"Pero aún no te pregunté nada" dijo Puck

"Lo que sea, es si" dijo Brittany

"Genial" dijo Puck

Rachel abrazaba a Quinn con un solo brazo, mientras con la otra mano manejaba. Quinn dejó un beso en el cuello de la morena.

Ahora solo tenían Barcelona como destino y un futuro como camino.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Llegó el final!_

_Si, lo sé, querían que fuera más largo y todo eso. Pero, la película terminó ahí. _

_No sé si tienen que agradecer a que me enfermé y hoy estuve todo el día de reposo, así que me dediqué a esto, o no. Porque quizás si no me hubiera enfermado, hubieran leído este capítulo más adelante. _

_Pero bueno, así es la cosa. Three shot en tres días. }_

_Espero que a gbrunjndl le haya gustado :D_

_¿Qué más? Creo que nada, como diría Lisa Simpson: Pues si, como sea._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**Lu-Zaytsev:** muchas gracias por comentarme en este fic! Emm, si, si quieres ver la película no te detengo. La verdad es muy graciosa. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **¿sabías que ya estás como preprogramada en mi editor de texto? Empiezo a escribir Vic y aparece el resto de tu nombre, jaja. Muchas gracias! Encontrar los personajes fuera del Faberry fue lo más difícil. Espero que este te haya gustado. Gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky! _

_**Sandy:** jajaja no muerdo, así que no tengas miedo en dejar reviews. Al contrario, secretamente me encantan y vuelo como pajarito flotante...no tan exagerado, en realidad me gusta más conocer que opina la gente, así sé que poner y que no. La verdad no leí la adaptación en inglés, todavía, así que...si querés después compartimos opiniones. Muchisimas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por la review._

_**Polux:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que el final también te haga reír. Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, se acabó._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


End file.
